Digimon Blaze
by Turismo11
Summary: Alterna has caused serious damage to Hypnos, and moves to finish the job. The Tamers mourn the loss of Shibumi. Yamaki must contend with the JSDF. Renamon and Gennai are confronted by two of Alterna's top agents. Episode 5 and 6 are up!
1. Enter Ragnormon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Digimon and all related characters are copyright: Bandai and Toei Animation. So in a way this fanfic belongs to them,  
even though I am writing it. This story in available free for reading by the public. Mobile Suit Gundam is copyright Bandai and Sunrise Entertainment. Ragnormon is copyright me though; I did essentially make him up. All rights reserved.

Notice: This fanfic does contain violence, (nothing ultra gory though), minor harsh language, and some use of alcohol. Also I will be using the names of the English version, mainly because that is what I am use to.

**Digimon Blaze Episode 1: Enter Ragnormon**

It has been two years since the Tamer's battle with the D-Reaper.  
Things have been quiet, and with the exception of a few hostile Digimon illegally coming to Earth from the Digital World, the Tamers and their Digimon have seen little combat. And those few encounters with hostiles were ended safely and with no lose of life, Human and Digimon. Life became peaceful, as they wished it to become. However, this peace would soon crumble beneath the fury of a new kind of enemy, a new kind of Digimon. And the Tamers, and their Digimon, would harshly learn how little they actually knew about the Digital World, Digimon, and... each other.

A cold night in February, a rather unruly, wanna-be punk teenage tamer and his Digimon, Devimon, meander down a street that borders a business and residential district in Kyoto.

"Did... you see the... the look on that guy's face..." the tamers attempts to say, he had clearly drank too much of the sake he, and Devimon, had stolen from a small store an hour ago.

"You mean when I appear in front of him..." Devimon finishes. He too has had a bit of the sake.

"What a... loser..." the tamer drunkenly cackles.

Devimon gives out his own chuckle, "Yes..." he stops his statement as he notices a bright light, and fog, appear on the top of a small apartment building a block ahead.

"Whoa..." the tamer says between typical hics, "what is that?"

Devimon smirks, "a victim."

"Alright, lets get 'em."

"Yes... lets."

They both run towards the parking garage, the tamer does a little more staggering than running. Eventually, Devimon gets impatient and lifts his crude tamer to the top of the structure. Landing on the roof section of the garage they notice that the small patch of fog, obviously a digital field,  
it quite lit up.

"Okay..." the tamer states while pulling out a digivice that has been marked up with half-hearted tagging, "lets get ready... to rock."

Devimon gears up for a charge, but is surprised by the amount of power that suddenly bursts from the glowing digital field. The burst of light and power seems to incinerate the fog.

"Wha... what is this... power... I've never felt anything like it!" Devimon shouts with tone of dread.

A figure can be seen in the bright white light. The humanoid figure briefly tucks his arms and legs in, only to jerk them back out to dissipate the light,  
in a even brighter but quite brief flash. When he does it sends out a minor shockwave, that knocks the drunken tamer down on his back, and makes Devimon cover his face. When the flash disappears from their eyes they see who this new digital visitor is.

The Digimon that just emerged stands tall, around eight feet tall, it is not really possible to tell what type he is by looking at him. He is adorned in extraordinary armor, not like a medieval knight, but more of a futuristic battle suit, or cyborg. He resembles what one might find in a sci-fi anime,  
like Mobile Suit Gundam. The armor is not bulky, but more streamline and sleek, it is a metallic silver, with some bronze highlights, however, it does not shine hardly at all. It has obviously seen much of battle. The helmet is modeled after the head garment of a ninja, with a second metal mask shaped like a vampire's top fangs and teeth. His mechanical eyes glow a cold red.  
On his back are two swords, both identical, they look to be heavy swords.  
The front edge is sharp and curves like a scimitar, the back edge is a row of jagged spikes.

"Come on you piece of..." the punk tamer demands to his digivice as he tries to get data on this intimidated Digimon.

Hearing the tamer complaints, the armored Digimon turns to see his welcoming committee. "I suppose you're here to challenge me to a fight," he states with his deep and soul-piercing voice.

"That's right, I'm going to absorb your data," Devimon responses trying to hide his nervousness.

"Don't bother! You are far to weak and powerless to defeat me, let alone any other Digimon."

"What!? What did you say to me!? Just who do you think you are!?"

Devimon extends his claws and shows his fangs, trying and failing to scare his opponent.

The armored Digimon calmly replies, "I am Ragnormon. And that is all you will know... ever."

"Just take this guy out, Devimon!" the tamer orders.

Devimon starts to charge, however, before he can attack or even really move, Ragnormon charges forward in a blur and with a simple backhand, crushes Devimon's face in. Who vanishes in a quite explosion of red particles. The tamer, shocked at what he just witnessed can only stand before the victor of that pitiful excuse of a fight.

Looking down at the tamer in disgust Ragnormon mockingly states, "Aren't tamers suppose to be the key to a Digimon ultimate potential? Pathetic,  
I've meet fresh level Digimon with more power than that poor excuse of a life form."

The tamer runs away as fast as he can, screaming, and also drops his digivice. Ragnormon lets the human go, after all he has more important things to do, then kill some worthless monkey. He turns and looks up at the night sky. It looks black because of all the Kyoto lights drowning out the lights of the stars. He then looks down to see the D-Power of the tamer that just ran away. It's tiny screen fizzles and cracks. Picking it up, Ragnormon looks at it with a cynical sense of pity.

He takes a deep breath, "Can you feel me, Tamers? Can your Digimon feel me?  
Can you feel my presence, and my power? I'm here to take everything you know and believe in... AND CRUSH IT BENEATH MY FEET!!" He crushes the digivice in his hand, "DO YOU HEAR ME!?"

Renamon wakes up to the thunder over Shinjuku. She takes a few seconds and can't help but listen to the rain hitting the roof of the traditional Japanese home.

"What was that?" Renamon asks herself quietly, "I could of sworn I heard.  
a voice." There is another flash of lightning and clap of thunder. She perks her ears up trying to find out if this would come with a voice as well. She only hears the snap of the lightning.

Renamon shakes her head, a little disappointed in herself. "It was just a dream," she reminds herself. She straightens out her cover, tucks herself in, and tries to go back to sleep. Another flash, this time she catches the lightning moving through the clouds. Rolling on her side she notices Rika,  
sound asleep. Someone could blare an air horn next to her and she wouldn't wake up. Understandable though, she did have two long days of tests and studying. Rika has grown quiet a bit in these past years, she's almost as tall as her mother, up to her shoulders. She is becoming older, and is also changing ever so slightly, none the less she is changing, and not just physically, but her personality has shown sighs of change as well. Noting this to herself, makes Renamon oddly uncomfortable. She would go on lying there thinking about her friend, but her suddenly heavy eyelids have other plans. Just before falling asleep she notices that the rain has stopped.

The next morning a scenario familiar to any family is taking place in the Matsuki household.

"Takato wake up," Mrs. Matsuki tells her son as she opens the door to his room. To find him covering his head with his pillow. "Takato, wake up!" she repeats.

Takato responses with a some muffled mumbling, and turns over keeping the pillow covering his head. Mrs. Matsuki is about to go in when she is nudged in the arm by Guilmon. She looks back to see him holding a frying pan in one hand, a pot in the other, and a sly smirk on his face. Getting what the red Digimon has planned Mrs. Matsuki gets her own smirk and quietly backs out of the way. Guilmon tip-toes his way into Takato's room.

He first attempts the gentle method, "Takato, time to wake up, Takato." He gets the same muffled mumbling that Mrs. Matsuki got. "Okay, have it your way."

Guilmon slowly swings his arms out, pan and pot in hand, and then quickly crashes the pan and pot together, right above Takato. "WAKE UP, TAKATO!"

Takato jolts up with a solid yelp. He heart is feels like it is having a boxing match with his chest. He eyes are wide open as he looks at Guilmon.

"Guilmon, what was that for?"

"To get you up."

"Did you have to got to such, extremes?"

"Um... yup."

"Of course, you did."

"Well that got you up," Mrs. Matsuki says with a sense of satisfaction, as she enters the room carrying Takato's school uniform. Takato groans at the sight of the uniform. "Don't complain, after today you'll get a long break."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Takato states as he stands himself up.

"You kids today are so lucky. Your father and I never had any summer break when we were your age. We had to go to school year-round."

"Okay, okay, I get it," Takato takes the uniform that his mother passes to him. He then slogs his way to the bathroom.

Guilmon hears the bell of the bakery door chime, and hurries down to the front counter.

"Someone's here, can you get it?" Mrs. Matsuki calmly yells to her husband.

Mr. Matsuki looks up to see a red streak pass by the doorway, "It's okay,  
Guilmon's got it." He can't help but chuckle and be impressed at how serious that Digimon takes his duties around the store.

Upon reaching the counter Guilmon sees the visitors. It is Kazu and Kenta, as well as MarineAngemon, who is on Kenta's shoulder as usual, and Guardromon, who is waiting outside.

"Hey, Guilmon. How's it going?" Kenta says.

Kazu is fussing with his uniform, "Is Takato ready yet?"

"Nope, he just got up," Guilmon replies.

"What? Your kidding?"

"Momentai," Terriermon states his famous catch word, while resting on Henry's head, where he usually is, "...Why are you pulling on your uniform?"

"Because I swear this collar is choking me."

"Sure it is, Kazu," Henry says.

Takato comes down all dressed in his uniform.

Kazu makes one of his usual impatient remarks, "About time, chumly. What were you doing? We've been waiting all morning."

"No we haven't! It's been like two minutes since we got here," Kenta corrects.

"Oh hey guys, just let me grab a bite," Takato grabs a couple of rolls. "Okay, I'm leaving! See ya later, Guilmon."

"Bye," Guilmon gives a little wave with his hand.

"Stay out of trouble," Henry tell Terriermon as he puts him down, "or I'll make you stay with Suzi and Lopmon."

"No! Please, don't I'll behave," Terriermon pleads with a bit of panic.

Henry just laughs and gently pats the rabbit Digimon on the head.

Kenta and Kazu says their 'see ya laters' to their Digimon partners as well.  
The tamers must leave their Digimon here because schools have a habit of not liking their students to bring their Digimon, if they have one, with them to class.

Meanwhile, Rika has already gone to school. And after following here from the rooftops to make sure she got their safely. Renamon does her routine of her morning jog, if running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop can be defined as jogging. While doing her run, she notices that she is not alone. There is another traversing the heights of Shinjuku. And this Digimon is fast, after all it can't be a human.

'Who could that be?' Renamon thinks to herself. She decides she's going to follow this mystery Digimon, secretly. She seems to be successful at here stealthy chase at first. The closer she gets to this newcomer the more curious she becomes, however, unknown to her that this is the same Digimon that just caused a small ruckus in Kyoto. This mysterious Digimon is him, Ragnormon.  
Renamon is also unaware that he knows she is following him. She is surprised when the one she is chasing suddenly vanishes.

Renamon slides to a halt, "Where he'd go? How'd he do that?" She looks around trying to spot the Digimon she knows nothing about. All she knows is that she now as an uneasy feeling about him.

Ragnormon silently chuckles to himself as he watches Renamon from the shadow of a building rooftop entrance at a distance.

"It would be so easy to kill her now," he says to himself, "but where would the fun in that be? Besides I want to hurt and humiliate them all together."

He watches as Renamon jumps away and does here own vanishing technique. Ragnormon, however, is still able to tell where she is, and silently watches her until she goes out of his line of sight.

"Go on your marry little way for now, because it won't be lasting much longer." Ragnormon walks away and vanishes just before reaching the edge of the building.

Time passes into the afternoon, the final bell to the last day of school,  
for three months anyway, rings. Takato, Henry, Jeri, Kenta, and Kazu are all met by their Digimon friends outside the school's walls.

"Man, am I glad that's over," Kazu stretches his arms out.

"I know what you mean," Kenta agrees. "The teachers here aren't as nice as Miss Asaji was..."

"Yeah, yeah, enough about school, any school." Kazu makes sure to interrupt "We're officially on vacation."

"So, you guys stayed out of trouble?" Henry asks looking at Terriermon.

"Of course we did," Terriermon answers, "I mean for crying out loud. It's not like it was in the old days. People don't freak out when they see a Digimon anymore."

"Okay, momentai,"

"Hey that's my catch phrase. I'd wish everybody would quit using it."

"Momentai," Guilmon says.

Terriermon points at Guilmon, "I mean it."

"Momentai," this time it's Guardromon, then Kazu "momentai," then Takato "momentai," and then Kenta "momentai." This pattern continues to Terriermon's frustration.

The group make their way to the Nonaka Residents and find themselves having to wait on Rika and Renamon.

"What's taking them so long?" Kazu complains.

Takato and Henry both wonder the same thing, since Rika taking so long is not something she is know for. Their attention changes to Guilmon after they hear a loud, and familiar, rumbling noise from him.

"I'm hungry..." Guilmon states the obvious.

"You're always hungry," Rika says, before any of the others have a chance to say the same.

"Ri... ka?" Takato says as he notices that Rika is not only wearing her hair down, but also wearing a dress of all things.

Henry can't help but ask, "Is your mom making you wear that?" His, and the others', assumption makes the answer to the question all the more surprising.

Rika answers "No, I picked this one out." She calming walks out the door, turns, and asks "Well, we going or not?"

"She's an imposter," is Kazu's reaction to what just happened.

"No," Jeri corrects, "that's Rika alright."

"Okay," Henry reluctantly agrees, "but since when did she start..."

"Caring about how she looked," Renamon finishes Henry's sentence.

"Uh... yeah..." Everyone notices something different about Renamon as well.  
She is wearing a blue tank-top and purple shorts with a Yin-Yang symbol on them, meant to match her gloves.

"Whoa, Renamon what's with the new threads?" Terriermon asks clearly liking her new look.

Renamon sighs, "You can blame Rika's mother," clearly she is not too thrilled with her new, and first, clothes.

Later in the park, where they usually go, Kenta and Kazu do their typical game of Digimon cards as Guardromon and MarineAngemon watch. Takato, Henry, Guilmon, Terriermon, and some of the other friends from school are playing a simplified game of Soccer. Jeri, Rika, and a few more friends are chatting among each other. Renamon, on the other hand, rests in a tree with much on her mind. She feels a small, and warm, weight gently land on her knee. She opens her eyes and sees Calumon staring at her.

"What?" she asks.

"Are you playing dress up?" Calumon asks in return.

Renamon's right eye twitches a little and gives off another sigh, "It's ridiculous. I don't even need to wear clothes, I've got a fur coat. I don't see Rika's mother making the new cat wear clothes." She sighs again, "And.  
Rika has changed... quite a bit. I'm starting to feel dis... connect..." She looks at Calumon, who has a quizzical look on his face. "You're not really listening to me, are you?"

Calumon giggles and holds up a sourdough roll, "You should try this, it's really yummy!"

Renamon covers her face with her hand and sighs again. "Okay," she takes the roll and smiles, hiding her the tiny bit of frustration she has. Calumon hops down off the tree and joins Jeri and Rika. Renamon goes to take a bite of the roll, but drops it after the tree shifts. She also hears the sound of a sword cutting through wood. Her perch starts to slide and tilt. She leaps off the falling tree and lands in the open field where the Soccer game was being played.  
Everyone's activities are interrupted by this unexpected event.

Takato cannot help but ask, "Whoa, what happened?"

Guilmon growls, "something's coming, something bad."

"Alright, what is it this time?" Rika states with a cocky attitude. "Let's make this quick, Renamon." She pulls her digivice and a few modify cards.

"Terriermon," Henry pulls out his digivice as well.

Takato, Kazu, and Kenta do the same. There is a silent since of dread. The sound of heavy, menacing footsteps comes from the shadows of the foliage.

"Wait, it's that Digimon I saw this morning," Renamon says out loud without realizing it, when she sees the one responsible for cutting the tree down.

Rika seems to ignore what Renamon says and instead demands to the visitor,  
"Who are you?"

"My name is Ragnormon," the visitor stands before the tamers and Digimon. He sends shivers down their spines just by being there, "Are you ready?"

"Ready for what?" Rika says with the same cocky attitude.

"To die?"

(To be continued...)


	2. New Enemy, New Ally

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Digimon and all related characters are copyright: Bandai and Toei Animation. So in a way this fanfic belongs to them,  
even though I am writing it. This story in available free for reading by the public. Ragnormon is copyright me though, I did essentially make him up. All rights reserved.

Notice: This fanfic does contain violence, (nothing ultra gory though), minor harsh language, and some use of alcohol. Also I will be using the names of the English version, mainly because that is what I am use to.

**Digimon Blaze Episode 2: New Enemy, New Ally**

Inside the Hypnos control center Riley and Tally sit in their chairs suspended high above the floor, typing at their neon-like keyboards. Yamaki enters the dome-shaped, giant monitor of a room, with a clip-board in his hand.

"Riley, what's the status of the Digimon that appeared in Kyoto?" he asks.

"Still no sign of it sir." Riley replies. "It was probably just another empty digital field."

"Another one?" Janyu says as he enters the control room. "Sounds like that's all you seem to monitor these days."

"Wish it was true this time, but this time we have a witness saying that a Digimon did emerge from that field." Yamaki folds the first sheet of paper on the clip-board over. "And according to the witness, it's a very hostile Digimon."

"Hostile?" Janyu, Riley, and Tally asks almost at the same time.

"The witness, who happened to be a Tamer, stated that the Digimon attacked and killed his."

"That's terri..." Janyu is interrupted by a deep boom, that shakes the building somewhat.

"What was that!?" Yamaki can't help but ask.

Outside, not far a familiar battle-cry is heard.

"Pryo Sphere!" Guilmon fires his attack as Ragnormon, who easily deflects the attack with his arm.

"My turn, Terrier Tornado!" Terriormon's attack is allowed to make contact with the armored Digimon because it does nothing to him. "Well, that worked wonders."

Ragnormon catches Renamon above him through the corner of his eye. He places his hand on the handle of one of his swords.

"Diamond Storm!" The array of white shards shoots down toward their target.  
Ragnormon systematically, and with unheard of speed, deflects and blocks every single shard with his sword.

"That's... impossible..." Rika says.

"Not only is he strong, but he is skilled." Renamon states.

"We'll see how 'skilled' he is," Takato gets one of his modify cards out, but before he can even start to use it. Ragnormon lets out a boisterous laugh.

"Quit fooling around! I didn't come here to play your idiotic games! Fight me at full strength! Do your fancy Biomerge." Ragnormon clinches his fists, "I want to defeat you, when you are at your best. Makes the humiliation more complete."

"I say we give him what he wants," Rika says, "make him regret coming and causing trouble.

Henry, Terriermon, Guilmon, and Renamon all nod in agreement.

"Alright," Takato agrees, "you want to fight us in our mega-form so badly? We'll be happy to." All three Tamers yell out, "Biomerge activate!"

As the three Tamers and their Digimon undergo the Biomerge, Ragnormon can't help but chuckle to himself. He takes out his second sword. Soon he finds Gallantmon, MegaGargomon, and Sakuyamon standing before him.

"How this, any better?" MegaGargomon asks.

"A little, your move."

Gallantmon is the first to attack, "Lightening Joust!" Ragnormon dodges the attack by quickly side-stepping to the right. The attack hits and destroys a park bench.

"Impressive," Ragnormon states with blatant sarcasm in his voice, "Gallantmon, the great 'Bench Slayer'. Your attack is slow and clumsy."

"I'd like to see you do better!"

"Gladly!" Ragnormon raises his right-hand sword, "Flame Cracker!" His sword hits the ground sending a wall of flame straight at Gallantmon. The attack creates a loud cracking sound as it slices its way through the ground, leaving a blackened cut. Upon reaching Gallantmon it becomes an explosion of flames.  
Gallantmon is shoved into a nearby tree and shatters the tree, and three other trees behind it, in half. Gallantmon rolls around on the ground to put out the fire that in engulfing his cape.

"Takato, that really hurt," Guilmon moans to his tamer from within Gallantmon.  
"I know, I'm feeling it too," Takato replies.

"That's it!? That's all you can handle!? And here I expected at least a five minute fight." Ragnormon taunts are visible getting on the tamers' nerves.

"Mega-Barrage!" MegaGargomon unleashes his signature missiles. Sakuyamon lends in her attack, "Spirit Strike!"

Ragnormon smug demeanor becomes even worse as he dodges MegaGargomon's missiles. Even Sakuyamon's added attack is evaded. And to add insult to injury,  
he catches the last two of missiles and sends them Sakuyamon's way. The missiles hit there new target. "Sakuyamon!" MegaGargomon cries out. Remorse fills Henry and Terriermon within the mega, after seeing their own attack used to hurt friends.

"It's... alright... we're okay," Sakuyamon tries to reassure MegaGargomon. But this reassurance is short lived when Ragnormon appears in the air before her.  
"Spoke too soon," his swords start to glow, "Charge Cutter!" Two twisting, red,  
waves emerge from the swords and impact Sakuyamon, hard. The sound of the attack hitting her echoes though the entire district. However, that sound is soon drowned out by the sounds of Sakuyamon colliding an elaborate jungle gym,  
and impacting the ground. When the dust clears MegaGargomon can see that it isn't Sakuyamon inside the crater, but instead it is Rika and Renamon. Rika is unconscious, her left arm broken. Renamon is conscious, but has trouble getting up. She has a fair share of cuts and bruises, as well as a dislocated shoulder.

"He beat Sakuyamon!" Henry states the obvious. "That does it Ragnormon! You're..." MegaGargomon's attempt at taunting is cut short when they can't find who he's after. Ragnormon lands on the end of MegaGargomon's nose, his swords on his back and his arms crossed. "I'm what?"

MegaGargomon can't say anything in response. "You're size is fairly impressive. But you know what they say, 'the bigger they are' ..." the mega-  
sized mega swallows the lump in his throat, "... 'the harder they fall.' This is gonna hurt." Ragnormon takes one sword, "Flame Cracker!" An blast of fire encircles MegaGargomon's head. The once mighty mega falls to the ground. The victor in the short fight watches as his the mega becomes a tamer and a rookie Digimon again.

"I was right... that did hurt," Terriermon groans as he looks over at Henry.  
He is quite shocked at what he sees, "Henry! You're bleeding!" Henry sits on his hand and knees, a hand on his forehead trying to stop the blood from pouring out. Renamon has finally managed to crawl toward the crater that she, and Rika,  
are in. She sees Ragnormon standing before a badly beaten Terriermon and Henry.  
The little rabbit Digimon standing between his tamer and enemy.

"Who is this guy?" Renamon whispers to herself. She looks back at her tamer,  
"Hold on Rika," She slams her dislocated shoulder onto a nearby post, which was once part of a slide, multiple times. She does this until it finally, and most painfully, pops back into place. After taking a few moments to catch her breath and get over the pain, she slides back down to the center of the crater and tends to the unconscious Rika. "Her arm is broken," Renamon gives herself a narrative of Rika's injuries, "I probably shouldn▓t move her."

Ragnormon shakes his head, "So these are the great tamers that defeated the D-Reaper. Guess the rumors were true. The D-Reaper was a weak and powerless program." Helicopter blades can be heard from above. He looks up to see four Cobra Attack Helicopters circling the park. "That must be Hypnos." A figure suddenly lands behind him.

"Lightening Joust!" Gallantmon's attack hits this time, point blank range.  
Ragnormon is pushed by the attack, shifting his weight his is able to twist away from the beam and avoid the full force of the attack.

"Nice try. Flame Cracker!" Ragnormon sends his attack toward Gallantmon, who avoids it with a solid jump. "Sucker," Ragnormon snickers, "Charge Cutter!" Hanging in the air with no where to move Gallantmon cannot avoid this twisting waves. Instead all he can do is try to block it with his shield. The attack sends out a shockwave upon hitting the shield. Kicking up dust and knocking Gallantmon into the air, who ends up landing as Takato and Guilmon.

"I can't believe... you beat us..." Takato strains to say.

"It really doesn't matter what you believe, now does it?" Ragnormon states.  
"You lost and now I'm going to finish the job." He raises his right sword,  
ready to deal Takato a killing blow.

One of the Cobra Attack Helicopter pilots sees this, "Sir, the one in the armor is about to kill that kid. Requesting permission to engage." The response over the radio comes in, "Negative, target is too close. Besides, our weapons might not be effective." The pilot shakes his head, "then why the hell are we here?"

"Ta... ka... to..." Guilmon painfully mutters.

"Takato, Guilmon!" Renamon yells out.

"Hmmm!?" Ragnormon points his sword in Renamon's direction. "Wait you turn!  
I'll deal with you in a min..." He is interrupted when a throwing stars knocks his right sword out of his hand. "What!? Dammit, not him!!"

Everyone▓s attention, at least those who are not unconscious or nearly unconscious, is directed toward a figure standing on the tip of a tree branch.  
The figure is wearing a dark gray ninja outfit, a basic katana on his back, and two throwing stars between his fingers.

"Now what?" Terriermon asks.

Renamon can't help but quietly ask, "Who is that?"

The ninja leaps off of the tree branch and lands between Ragnormon and Takato.  
His face can now be seen clearly. First of all he appears to be human, and is fairly young, at least in his late twenties. His hair is brown and short, and his eyes are a medium green. Ragnormon hops back toward his knock away sword,  
he picks it up and gives the man a glare.

"You really are scum, aren't you Ragnormon?" the man says.

Ragnormon grips his swords tighter, "And you're a pain in the ass, Gennai."

"Gennai? As from the show?" Takato is stunned by what is happening in front of him.

"Takato is it?" Gennai says.

"Y... yes, sir." Takato answers.

"Don't worry about this guy. I'll deal with him. You help your friends."

Takato looks over at the injured Guilmon, "Guilmon... right..." he gets up and runs as fast as he can towards his best friend. Ragnormon tries to intercept Takato, but is stop by a swift right hook from Gennai.

"Like it or not," Gennai unsheathes his katana, "you're fighting me."

"Fine," Ragnormon sneers, "but that puny blade is no match for my Sacred Charges."

"Don't you ever shut up," Gennai throws one of his throwing stars, and sticks it right in Ragnormon's right arm. One second passes and the throwing star explodes. The once cocky armored Digimon is left holding a limp and bloody arm, which barely appeal to hold on to the sword it holds.

"Cheap trick, Gennai!" he complains.

"Excuses, excuses," Gennai throws a second throwing star, but his enemy dodges this one, and it's explosion. Gennai charges forward with his katana.  
"Flame Cracker!" Ragnormon counters. The swift ninja has to dive out of the way to avoid the attack. He is able to get to his feet quick, however, it is not quite fast enough. The vile Digimon is gone, deciding to flee than fight.

"Never a fan of a fair fight, as always." Gennai sheathes his sword and walks toward Takato and Guilmon. Looking at Guilmon, he states "He's not looking so good."

"No, he's not..." Takato starts to sob, "I... I can't lose him... I..."

"Hey, hey, calm down Takato," Gennai pats the unnerved tamer on the head. He then takes a tiny first aid kit from one of the pouches on his belt. "Sorry,  
if I scared you there," he removes a syringe from the kit. "He's not scared of needles is he?"

"Um... I don't really know... What are you gonna do?"

"He's currently in a mild form of shock," Gennai gently sticks the syringe into Guilmon's neck and injects the liquid inside it. "This'll bring him out of it."

Just a few moments later Guilmon wakes up, "I'm... hungry..." he says. Takato can't help but give the red dinosaur and hug. "Ow! Don't squeeze so hard."

The sound of sirens can be heard approaching the park, as well as an additional set of helicopter blades. This time it is a medical copper landing in a clearing nearby. Soon there are paramedics and police officers attending to the tamers.

"Takato, are you all right!?" Jeri yells out as she tries to rush to Takato's side but is stopped by a police officer. "Please, let me see him," she pleads.

"He'll be alright. Just let the paramedics do their job," the officer tries to explain.

Calumon fidgets worriedly as he watches all the activity from the hood of a police car.

Kenta, Kazu, and Guardromon stand near the same police car a bit stunned at what they had witnessed. While MarineAngemon does his part in helping heal the injured Digimon.

"Dude, I can't believe what just happened," Kazu says.

"I know, they got their butts kicked," Kenta says in response.

Renamon stands at the edge of the crater watching the paramedics left the still unconscious Rika onto a red plastic board, and carry her out of the violently created pit. Sorrow can be seen in her eyes, she grits her teeth and clenches her fists.

"It's not your fault." Gennai tells her.

"Yes it is," Renamon wipes a tear from her eye, "I wasn't strong enough. I couldn't protect her."

Gennai can only scratch his head, and clear his throat.

"Gennai... that's your name?"

"Uh, yes."

"And you're human, right?"

"Yes, that's right?"

"So," Renamon looks at Gennai, "how is it that you can take on, and defeat, a Digimon as powerful as Ragnormon?"

"Oh, well," Gennai clears his throat again, "it's a little complicated to explain..."

"I want to learn it."

"What?"

"What ever it is that you know, I want to know it."

"You serious?"

Renamon simply looks at Gennai and gives a silent, but serious, nod.

"Alright, but it won't be easy. Not easy at all."

"I understand." Renamon turns and watches Rika being put into the medical helicopter. Watching the helicopter left off and fly away, she says "I promise you Rika, I will never let anyone hurt you again, ever."

(To be continued...)


	3. A New Method

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Digimon and all related characters are copyright: Bandai and Toei Animation. So in a way this fanfic belongs to them,  
even though I am writing it. This story in available free for reading by the public. Ragnormon is copyright me though, I did essentially make him up. All rights reserved.

Notice: This fanfic does contain violence, (nothing ultra gory though), minor harsh language, and some use of alcohol. Also I will be using the names of the English version, mainly because that is what I am use to.

**Digimon Blaze Episode 3: A New Method**

Over a week goes by as the tamers recover from their defeat at the hands of Ragnormon. Even Terriermon and Guilmon need time to recover. However, Renamon has not been seen for sometime, ever since the agreement she did with Gennai.  
The ninja Gennai has paid visits to the tamers, as well as Hypnos, on occasion.  
But he too has been mostly unseen. And fortunately Ragnormon has not been seen either, but that is about to change soon.

Inside the offices of Hypnos, Janyu tries to work, but his son Henry is constantly on his mind.

Yamaki approches Janyu's desk, "Everything okay, Janyu?"

"Oh, hi Yamaki. Sorry, I haven't been keeping up with my work. It's just... I'm so worried about Henry."

"Well, I have someone here who might cheer you up."

Henry steps out from behind some filing cabinets, along with Terriermon and Mrs. Wong. "Hi, dad."

"Henry! You're out of the hospital?" Janyu goes over to hug his child. He then notices the bandage around Henry's forehead. "But... this..."

"It's okay. I needed a few stitches, but the doctors said I could go home."

Mrs. Wong smiles, "He didn't have any head trauma, so he's going to be just fine."

"Yeah," Terriermon says, "so momentai."

Janyu laughs, "and you friends?"

"The others are just fine too. For the most part anyway." Yamaki answers and points over toward the door to the office. Takato is looking good with the exception of a number of adhesive bandages on him, next to him is Guilmon who has one arm in a sling and heavy bandages around his tail, leg, waist, and even his head. But even with all that he still keeps his same old goof ball attitude. Then there is Rika, who looks rather embarrassed being in a wheelchair, due mainly to her mother being overly protective and not her injuries.

"Mom, why do I have to be in this thing," Rika complains to her mother, who is pushing the wheel chair, "it's my arm that busted not my legs."

"I just don't want you tripping and hurting..." Rika's mother starts shedding tears.

"Mom, sorry, stop crying," Rika places her hand on her mothers arm trying to settle her down.

"Rumiko," Rika's grandmother says calmly, "honestly. You're making a scene."

"I'm sorry, it's just... that when I saw you... when I saw my precious little girl lying there in the hospital... it... it scared me... I thought I was gonna lose you. Rika..."

"I know mom, I know you're just trying to protect me," Rika lets out a quiet sigh. "It scared me too, waking up in that hospital... I just wish Renamon had visited me."

Rika's grandmother puts her hand on Rika's right shoulder, "I'm sure she was there in spirit and that she would of been at your side every moment. But she had somethings to do."

"And she did leave that beautiful bouquet of flowers," the suddenly perked up Rumiko adds.

"Boy, talk about mood swings," a familar voice loudly states.

"Well, if it isn't Impmon," Terriermon blurts just as loudly.

Impmon walks over to Guilmon and inspects his bandages, "Wow, that guy sure did a number on you. What was his name again? Regro... Rico..."

"It was Ragnormon," Takato grits his teeth as he says that name. "I can't believe he beat us so easily."

"You could of helped us you know," Rika says.

"Hey," Impmon shouts back, thinking Rika's statement was aimed at him, "I was on the other side of the city! Cut me a break!"

"I was talking to those two," Rika points at Kenta and Kazu.

Kazu tries to defend himself and Kenta, "Hey we were help, but in a more.  
uh... supportive fashion."

"Oh, give it up dude," Kenta interupts, "just admit it. We were too freaked out."

"Although, I am ashamed to admit it," Guardromon confesses, "I too, was too afraid of the enemy to attack. I must give my apologies for my inaction during the battle."

"Sorry, sorry," MarineAngemon adds.

"I'm sorry as well," Kenta also adds.

After giving a classic disgruntled sigh, Kazu makes his apology, "yeah... me too."

"It's okay. You probably would of gotten beaten up too, if you had fought"  
Guilmon says, without really thinking about it.

"Your confindence in us is overwhelming, pineapple head," Impmon frowns.

Guilmon scratches his head, "oh, so..." he is interupted when Impmon puts his hand over the red Digimon's mouth. "Don't say it. We're gonna wear that word out at his rate."

Shibumi enters the room with a cheerful demeanor, "Well, I see that everyone is doing better. Oh, and Ryo sends his regards..." he laughs a little, "and apologies."

"Where is Ryo anyway?" Rika asks.

"He's in Kyoto. He's looking at where this Ragnormon appeared."

"And has he found anything useful?" Yamaki asks.

"Unfortunately, no. He says he hasn't found anything unusual." Shibumi turns around and opens the door, "I also found these four looking rather bored in the lobby. So, I hope you don't mind that I brought them up."

On the other side of the door is Ai, Makato, and Suzie, who is as usual holding Lopmon. Henry and Terriermon both give off a quiet groan. Yamaki simply stands there in awkward silence.

"Oh, Suzie," Henry's mother says, "we told you to wait in the lobby."

"But it's boring down there. Lopmon and me wanted to see Henry and Terriermon. Right, Lopmon?" Suzie whines, "and I wanted to see daddy too."

Janyu smiles and goes over to his daughter. Suzie finally puts Lopmon down after her dad agrees to pick her up, a feat that is harder to than it once was.

"Honestly, Suzie. Aren't you getting a little big for this now?" Mrs. Wong states.

"Now, honey," Janyu grunts a little trying to hold Suzie up, "you're only a child once."

Ai and Makato go over to Impmon. "Hey, you two get bored too," Impmon asks.

"Not really," Ai answers.

"It's just that Suzie can be a little," Makato whispers, "annoying."

Impmon muffles his laughter by covering his mouth.

Lopmon stands at one of the windows looking out. She stares at a figure standing on the roof of a distant building. Watching the figure gives Lopmon chills, the kind of chills that pierces one's heart and makes the blood seem to freeze.

"There's someone out there," she says this quietly, but everyone hears it over there own chatter. After hearing those words, everyone stops with there talk and moves to the window.

"What do you mean Lopmon?" Henry asks, but he quickly answers his own question when he sees the figure leaping off the building.

Seeing it too, Takato states shakely, "no, please don't let it be."

Two twisting red waves shot down from the figure and hits a truck parked out front of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building. A red flames and black smoke roll towards the sky from the truck, and parts of the truck bounce across the ground. People walking nearby, now run away as fast as their legs can go.

"Get security down there, now!" Yamaki commands.

Guilmon growls, "he just won't quit." He rushes out the door, and down the stairway.

"Whoa, wait up, pineapple head," Impmon begins to run after Guilmon, but pauses for a moment to speak with Ai and Makato. "You two stay up here, okay?"

"Okay," both agree. "Becareful..." Ai says.

"Sure thing," Impmon continues his way out the door and down the stairway.

"Is it him?" Yamaki asks.

"Yeah," Takato answers, "Ragnormon... this time he won't win." He too rushes down to meet the enemy.

"Takato, wait!" Henry yells out, "we're in no condition to fight him!"

Rika hops out of the wheel chair, "like we have a choice..." she looks out the windows toward the cloudly sky. 'Renamon, where are you?' echos in her mind.  
She follows in the footsteps of Takato, Impmon, and Guilmon. With Rumiko chasing after begging her to stop.

Yamaki looks down at the street, seeing the burning truck. "I want to meet, this Ragnormon." Eventually nearly everyone with the exceptions of Ai and Makato; as well as Suzie, who took some convicing from her father, find themselves running down to meet the armored Digimon.

Ragnormon, the same Digimon that proved to be more than a match for three mega-level Digimon, stands on top of the truck he had just destroyed, looking at the growling Guilmon with a lust for blood in his mechanical yellow eyes.  
The flames and heat from the truck bounce off the Digimon's armor. He looks even more menacing and threatening then before.

Guilmon rears back, "Pryo-Sphere!" the target not being Ragnormon, but the wreckage his stands on. Ragnormon jumps back off the truck before Guilmon's attack destorys it even further. The red Digimon tries for another attack, but has to crumble over due to the pain. His injuries still not fully healed are now reminding him of that fact.

"Guilmon," Takato rushes over to help his partner up, "are you okay?"

"Wish I could say I was," Guilmon says under his heavy breathing.

Ragnormon lets out a loud, mocking, laugh. "This is going to be way too easy.  
Look at you, you can't even perform one attack without opening up you wounds. This fight will be short and satisfying."

"So, you're Ragnormon?" Yamaki shouts out. "Are you the one who appeared in Kyoto?"

Ragnormon looks over at Yamaki noticing the other tamers, and thier families,  
as well as a number of security guard pointing guns at him.

He tilts his head to the left and then to the right, "Ah good, I can take out not only the great Tamers, but all of Hypnos as well." He laughs again, "you couldn't make this any easier, unless you all killed yourselves right here and now."

Impmon steps foward with his own smirk, "Heh, you may think you're tough, but once I Digivolve to Beelzemon..."

"I'll cut off your wings, shove your guns down your throat, and make you eat your bullets," Ragnormon interupts.

Impmon has a extremely fustrated look on his face, "Okay, I offically hate this guy."

Now ignoring Impmon the armored Digimon looks around, "Hmm, now where is that yellow fox, Renamon was it? And mostly, where is Gennai!?"

"Right here," Gennai suddenly appears next to Impmon, who falls over startled by this sudden appearance.

"Yes, you won't beat me this time Gennai," Ragnormon takes his right sword in his hand. "Mark my words, human."

"You're right," a voice states, a voice that brings joy to Rika. Renamon leaps down and lands next to Gennai. She looks back at her best friend, "Rika,  
are you alright?"

"I am now," Rika answers, "lets teach this guy a lesson."

"NO!!" Rumiko yells out, "young lady, you are in no condition to fight!"

"But Mom, I have to fight."

"No Rika," Renamon says with a commanding voice, "your mother is right." She looks over at Gennai, who after a brief pause nods at her, "I'll deal with this worm. The rest of you stay back."

"You plan on fighting me alone? Oh, please," Ragnormon mocks.

Gennai calmly picks Impmon up by his scarf, who complains of course, and walks back towards Henry and Janyu.

Henry stares at Gennai a little before saying, "You're going to let her fight this guy alone? Are you insane?"

"Just trust her," is all Gennai can say in response.

Rika shakes with worry, "Renamon..."

Ragnormon taps his foot impatiently a couple of times, "okay, fine, you want to die first, then I'll be happy to do so."

Renamon doesn't say anything in response, but the silent and harsh glare she gives him says it all. After a moment, she presses her hands together, and gently closes her eyes as one would do when praying at a shrine.

"What the...?" Ragnormon whipsers to himself.

Tiny blue flames start to appear around Renamon's feet. Before long they form a symbol underneath her, the Yin-Yang symbol. This symbols presense actually seems to worry the vile Ragnormon. She extends her arms out to her sides, and the tiny blue flames spike outward and then rush toward the fox Digimon. They wrap themselves around her arms, legs, and body. The flames disperse from Renamon revealing that she is now wearing her own armor. The armor is streamline, the yellow armor is almost golden in color with its mild shine, it covers and protects her body very well. Renamon opens her eyes and looks up at the blue flames still hanging in the air. These flames rush toward her, attach themselves to her back, and stretch themselves out. Then they disperse and disappear, leaving a 3-foot and slightly thicker than usual, Katana of her own.

Neither the Tamers, thier parents, the Monster Makers, the Hypnos teams, the security guards, nor Ragnormon can believe what they see. Gennai, and Renamon,  
are the only ones without surprised, or startled, looks on thier faces or in their eyes.

"Whoa..." is the only word everyone can say.

"You... you think this impresses me," Ragnormon defiantly says.

"No," Renamon becomes a yellow streak as she charges forward, and slugs Ragnormon in the gut. The hit is enough to make her opponent almost collapse,  
plus it leaves a nice crack in his armor. She then does a swift roundhouse kick that launches him into the air and through an unfinished billboard on top of a building half a block from the Hypnos building. "But I'm not here to 'impress'  
you," she says while taking a fighting stance.

It doesn't take long for Ragnormon to make a return. He returning landing from jumping off the building is not so graceful as he slams down on the ground.  
The glow from his eyes now have a red tint to them. Both of his swords, his Sacred Charges, in his hands. "That was lucky hit, or should I say unlucky,  
since it has pissed me off."

Ragnormon tightens the grip on his weapons before charging forward. He raises both swords and brings them down towards Renamon, who disappears leaving only the ground left as his target. He can't help but be surprised at how fast she has become since their last battle. 'Where'd she...?' he contemplates in his mind as he looks around quickly, 'wait, behind me'. He turns around and swings his right hand sword delivering a crushing blow to absolutely nothing. He doesn't have long to dweal on his embarrasing attack on air before he notices a shadow encompasing him. This realization comes too late and Renamon's lands a solid downwards kick on Ragnormon's head. After landing she graps his arms and knees him in the back a few times. Then sends him tumbling across the ground with a hard punch to the back of the head.

Guilmon scratches his head, "I'm confused, what'd Renamon do? Takato?"

"I don't know," Takato stands there with his mouth hanging open.

Rika sits in the wheelchair with almost the same expression as Takato, "Renamon... I can't believe how strong she's become it's..." she smiles, "incredible."

Renamon calmly walks around so that her back is no longer facing her partner and friends. She analyzes her opponent in her mind, 'just as Gennai said, this guy is so cocky that he thinks he can predict his opponent's every move.  
Of course, he always predicts the obvious. A fighter with speed using that speed to quickly circle around the enemy and attack from behind would be the obvious move to make. And he predicted that, so I was able to surprise him by simply jumping straight up in the air.' A sly smirk appears on Renamon's face. 'Get past the elaborate armor, fancy swords, and harsh taunts; and he's nothing more than piss ant trying to be a bully.'

"Draw your sword," Ragnormon demands as he picks himself up off the ground.  
"Draw your sword and fight me!" Renamon gets a slightly perplexed look on her face.

Ragnormon growls as he quickly turns around, "Dual Flame Cracker!", he slams both swords into the ground, sending two crackling balls of fire across the ground towards Renamon. The closer they get to her, the closer they get to each other. She leaps forward avoiding the attack, the fireballs colide into a red and orange explosion of fire. Ragnormon tries for another attack, but Renamon counters first with her own, signature, attack. "Diamond Storm!"

Ragnormon laughs, "you already tried that move last time!" He's gloating comes to an stop when the white shards appear, and are five times bigger.  
He puts his swords up to try to block the attack. Renamon's shards fly forward each one creates a small, but strong, explosion when they hit the ground. A line of white, dusty, blasts streaks over Ragnormon. He is knock off his feet and loses his grip on his left hand sword. It bounces on the ground a few times, then spins around on its side before coming to a stop several feet away.  
Ragnormon staggers to feet and looks up to see Renamon unsheathe her Katana as she prepares to deliver the final blow. "No!" he yells out, he raises his fist in the air and it a bright red glow covers it. "SACRED RAGE!!" he slams his fist into the ground sending out a powerful shock wave in every direction.  
The wave hits Renamon pushing her away. The attack also sends chunks of pavement flying everywhere, and leaving a perfectly round crater around the injured Digimon. The Tamers, and everyone else, duck and cover their heads hoping none of the pavement chunks land on them. Thankfully, none do.

Renamon lands with a hard thud on the ground, but quickly cartwheels back on her feet. Ragnormon is breathing heavily, he has no energy for another attack.  
So, he does what he sees has his only option, he jumps out the crater and on top of a telephone pole. He has a little trouble getting his balance when he lands. He looks back at Renamon, "till we meet again..."

"I don't think so," Renamon yells. She starts to spin her Katana, and creates a flaming blue circle.

"No, it couldn't be," Rika says.

"Dragon Wheel!" Renamon sends her champion form's attack straight at Ragnormon. His injuries prevent him from being able to avoid it in time. It hits him, knocking him of the pole. The blue flames seem to burn straight through his armor. He tries to get back on his feet again, but can only sit on his knees. "This isn't happening," he says. He looks up to see Renamon standing over him, Katana raised. He brings his remaining sword up to block.  
The yellow fox brings her blade down. It collides with the Sacred Charge with a spark filled clash. The blades are being pushed against each other, neither moving an inch. A number of cracking sounds are heard. These sounds seem to push every other noise out of the way and reach everyone.

Ragnormon stares in disbelieve at the jagged dark lines that are appearing on his beloved blade. "No, I can't be beaten by you. How... how did you gain Aura Armor in under a week. That's not possible!"

"You can only blame yourself," Renamon replies, "you made a lot of mistakes,  
but the biggest one was hurting my friends!" She quickly raises her Katana and brings it back down with an intent to finish the fight once and for all. Ragnormon's sword is unable to take the hit and shatters upon impact. Renamon's blade continues it way straight through her enemy, only stopping when it contacts the ground.

Ragnormon has no last words only a stunned, petty, gargle. He slits in half,  
but unlike the other Digimon that they have defeated, who broke up into tiny particles. This one erupts into red cinders and burns away. Renamon, Guilmon,  
Terriermon, Rika, Takato, Henry, and all the others are taken back by this;  
with the exception of Gennai.

Renamon takes a deep, calming, breath and sheathes her sword. "Glad that's over," she turns and walks towards her friends. The Tamers, along with their parents, the Hypnos crew, and the other Digimon are not quite sure what to say or do. For a moment, anyway.

"That..." Kazu starts to say, "That... WAS THE COOLEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!!"

Kazu's outburst snaps everyone out of their daze of disbelief. Rika climbs out of the wheelchair and runs over to Renamon, who stops and gets down on one knee. Rika hugs Renamon, being careful not to squish her broken arm. "Are you okay?" they both ask each other at the same time.

Rika smiles and laughs, "yeah, I'm fine. But... what is all this?" She eyes Renamon's new attire.

"I made a promise," Renamon answers.

"A promise?"

"I promised that I wouldn't let anyone hurt you again, and this is how I'm going to keep that promise.

Gennai watches as the Tamers and Digimon rejoice over Renamon's defeat of Ragnormon. However, he has a concerned look on his face. Yamaki comes up and stands next to him.

"I'm guessing you had something to do with this?" he asks.

"Sort of," Gennai answers.

"So, what is this?"

"It's called Aura Armor. A powerful fighting art that derives power from one's soul."

Yamaki removes his sunglasses and gives Gennai perplexed glace, "really?"

"Yes," Gennai crosses his arms, "but..."

"But what?"

"She achieved Aura Armor in less than a week... that's never happened before,  
not once."

"So?"

"So, even the greatest masters took over ten years to achieve the ability to summon it, and fifteen to twenty years to learn to control it."

"What are you saying?"

"I... don't know. Maybe I'm just being paranoid."

"So, is it over," Yamaki puts his sunglasses back on, "I mean was this it?"

Gennai shakes his head, "No, Ragnormon was just one of many. This is far from over I'm afraid."

(To be continued...)


	4. Alterna

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Digimon and all related characters are copyright: Bandai and Toei Animation. So in a way this fanfic belongs to them,  
even though I am writing it. This story in available free for reading by the public. Ragnormon is copyright me though, I did essentially make him up. All rights reserved.

Notice: This fanfic does contain violence, (nothing ultra gory though), minor harsh language, and some use of alcohol. Also I will be using the names of the English version, mainly because that is what I am use to.

**Digimon Blaze Episode 4: Alterna**

Janyu, and Daisy sit at one of the many control consoles in the Hypnos control room. Shibumi can be seen in the monitor directly in front of them.

"So Shibumi, how's Kyoto?" Janyu asks.

"Just fine, I'm on the roof of the parking structure where Ragnormon supposedly bio-emerged," Shibumi replies, occasionally his head seems to jerk around due to the laptop's web-cam.

"Fine anything interesting?" Daisy asks.

"Not really," Shibumi moves out of the web-cam's view, allowing Janyu and Daisy to see a few Hypnos agents looking and making notes, "the only strange thing we've found is this residue." He brings a tiny pile of light grey dust up to the web-cam. "Now I'm just making a wild guess here, but perhaps this is,  
or was, part of something that hid the bio-emergence from Hypnos' computers."

"Sounds plausible," Daisy states.

"Yeah, but we really won't know anything till we get this back to Hypnos for analysis," Shibumi carefully puts the light grey dust into a storage bag.

"Well get back here soon, we all miss your witty banter," Janyu says.

"I bet," Shibumi replies with a smirk, as a helicopter signature noise is heard, "well there's my ride. See you this afternoon." He hits a key on his computer and his face on the screen is replaced with a black screen and a little window saying "No Connection" in Japanese Katakana.

A Hypnos agent enters the control room, "Excuse me sir, but the meeting is about to start. If you'd please accompany me."

The two Monster Makers follow the agent to the elevator, where they go up a few floors and then into a spacious room with a large oval-shaped table in the middle. Everyone is sitting at the table including: Yamaki, the other Monster Makers, Tally Onodera, Riley Ootori, and a few other top Hypnos officials. As well as, all of the tamers; with the exception of Susie, Ai, and Makato; and of course their Digimon are seated next to them. Their parents too are at the table, and even though their tamers are not present Lopmon is shares a chair with Terriermon and Impmon is between Guilmon and Guardromon, who is actually standing at the table. The only one not sitting at the table is Gennai, who is instead leaning against a speech podium that is built into the floor a little ways from the table. Janyu and Daisy enter the room at sit down in the only two chairs available. The Hypnos agent closes the door lightly, and as soon as the click of the door closing ends Gennai looks over at the crowd sitting before him.

He pushes himself off the podium with his back, "Shibumi's not coming?"

"He's in Kyoto investigating where Ragnormon is said to have bio-emerged.  
He's leaving by helicopter, so he should be here sometime this afternoon," Daisy answers.

Gennai gives a simple nod.

"So, you gonna tell who Ragnormon was?" Henry asks boldly.

"I didn't really know him personally, although I did have run-ins with him. But I can tell you who he was working for," Gennai grabs an extra chair, places it near the podium, and takes a seat.

"Was it the Sovereigns? Like some new Devas or something?" Takato asks, a little impatient for answers.

"No!" Lopmon shouts as loudly as her soft voice can allow, "Zhuqiaomon promised he would leave us alone."

"She's right," Gennai interrupts to prevent any shouting matches, "Ragnormon wasn't working for the Sovereigns. After all, it's not really common practice to work for your enemy."

"Enemy?" is whisper by many at the table, as a there is a brief moment of muttering.

"If the Sovereigns aren't to blame for this, then who is?" Renamon's question puts an end to the muttering.

"And you'd better not say the D-Reaper because if you do I'll scream," Terriermon adds.

"Not the D-Reaper, it's long since deleted by the very organization who Ragnormon belonged to," Gennai answers.

"What?" Dolphin says, "Even we couldn't actually delete that program. How could...?"

"Okay," Yamaki states with a demanding tone, "what the hell are we dealing with here?"

"They call themselves," Gennai looks over at Yamaki and glances over everyone else, "Alterna."

"Alterna!?" Kazu cannot help but make a smart alack remark, "Sounds like some lame new wave radio station or something."

Takato and Henry hang their heads and groan.

Calumon covers his mouth trying to quiet his giggle, Kazu's remark just made,  
which was once just a boring meeting for the little guy, interesting.

Rika glares at Kazu, "Could you please take this seriously?"

Kazu throws his arms in the air, "Whaaaaat?"

Gennai chuckles, "No, I'm afraid that Alterna just maybe the most powerful force to come out of the Digital World."

"You said this Alterna was an organization. What kind of organization are we talking about here?" Janyu asks.

"A militaristic organization," Gennai answers, "and a very powerful one at that, lead by a extremely strong Digimon named Lord Machinedramon. His strength is only second to his intelligence."

"Whoa, sounds like one bad dude," Kazu says.

"Wait, we saw quite a few Machinedramon's in the Digital World," Henry states,  
"When all those Digimon came to help fight the D-Reaper."

"Yeah," Takato enters the conversation, "I don't remember seeing any 'special'  
Mechinedramon there."

"Of course not," Gennai stands up, "that's because he wasn't there. He was busy building up his army."

"Did you say... army?" Riley asks the question that instinctually entered everyone's mind.

"Yes, I did. Granted he had originally planned to use his army to destroy the D-Reaper, but since you already had a plan. He decided to let you do the hard work and then Alterna could do the mop up."

"So, we ended up helping them," Yamaki clinches his fist, "helped that Ragnormon cause so much damage."

"Don't blame yourself," Gennai reassures, "until now you didn't even know that Alterna existed."

"You said mentioned something about this Lord Machinedramon's intelligence," Yamaki looks up at Gennai, "so, just how smart is he?"

"Smart enough to find a way to bypass Digivolution," Gennai's words create a wave of gasps among the Monster Makers, Tamers, and Digimon. "I know what you're all thinking."

"Yeah," Terriermon jumps up on the table, "like what the heck are you talking about?"

"You saw an example of this," Gennai glances at Renamon, "Renamon's aura armor for example. Although that is actually an alternative and not a bypass."

"I'll bet," Takato mutters to himself as he secretly eyes Renamon.

Guilmon hears Takato's words but doesn't say anything, and just scratches his legs nervously.

"Lord Machinedramon," Gennai again leans against the podium, "uses what he calls Mods on the Digimon under his command."

"Mods? What are those?" Jeri asks.

Dolphin answers, "It's a short term for modifications. Often used by people who make their own additions to a computer game. A player can make new things for the game or make the character they play in the game more powerful."

"That's sounds a lot like cheating," Jeri says trying to understand exactly what Dolphin was saying.

"Well, in many cases it is," Janyu adds his two cents.

"Yeah, cheating," Takato says. Renamon's eyes twitch a little because she gets the feeling that he aimed that comment at her.

'What's with Takato,' she thinks to herself, 'he's been a little unfriendly towards me ever since I defeated Ragnormon.'

"So just how effective are these Mods?" Impmon queries, "you know, do they give you a bit of a power juice or something?"

"Ragnormon was using a Mod," Gennai states, "the Mod gave him all of his powers and abilities. He was able to take on three Mega level Digimon, and he was only a Champion level."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Impmon yells in shock, "great now I really regret not being there to help when he first arrived."

Memories of their first encounter with Ragnormon flood the Tamers' and Digimons' minds. The idea that a Mod could make a Digimon that much stronger is frightening.

"Alterna's Mods are not subtle tweaks or minor additions," Gennai continues,  
"they are radical changes. Often a Digimon who is Mod'ed is nothing like they were before, and because they undergo such a change, many of them change their names. I strongly suspect that was the case with Ragnormon."

"But why?" Henry begins to ask, "why bypass Digivolution in the first place?"

"Because Lord Machinedramon does not view Digivolution with admiration. In fact, he considers it to be the worst thing to happen to the Digital World. He calls it the 'Digital Drug'." Gennai sighs, "and of course, this is contrary to what the Sovereigns believe. So with the D-Reaper out of the picture, Alterna has taken this opportunity to take control of the Digital World."

"But that's not possible," Janyu stands up, "with the observation programs we've made we can see into the Digital World. Surely we would have noticed something..."

"Actually," Riley interupts, "those programs haven't been working for the past seven months."

"It's Alterna," Gennai states, "they're jamming your feeds. Along with the Mods they also use advanced technology and weapons. And before you ask where they get the materials to make this equipment, remember that this is a Digital World not bound by the same limitations that the real world is."

"He's right," a Hypnos official states.

"The Digital World could have limitless resources for all we know," another official says.

Yamaki removes his sun-glasses and rubs in face in frustration. Suddenly there is a knock at the door. The room becomes quiet.

The same Hypnos agent that escorted Janyu and Daisy to the meeting opens the door, "pardon the interruption but Shibumi's helicopter is about to arrive. They will be landing on the roof this tower shortly."

"Alright, thank you," Yamaki puts his sunglasses back on and stands, "My how time flies... lets continue this a little later. I think Shibumi would like to hear about this."

Gennai nods in agreement.

"Mind if we tag along?" Takato asks.

With a smile, Yamaki answers, "Sure."

"Now you be careful out their," Mrs. Matsuki tells her son.

"I'll be fine," Takato assures his mother. "Why don't you come along and say hi."

"I'm not going up their on that high roof top," she says revealing that she has a slight fear of heights.

"We'll be fine son, go on," Mr. Matsuki says as he places his hand on his wife's shoulder.

And with that, the group consisting of the Tamers, their Digimon, the Monster Makers, Yamaki, Riley, Gennai, and security guard escort make their way to the roof top of the left tower. On the way, Lopmon notices Ryo pressing the buttons on his D-Arc, without looking at it. She ponders why he's doing this,  
but dismisses it as on the those "human habits" she's heard so much about. They reach to roof top and see the tinkling lights of Shibumi's helicopter in the distance.

Deep in the park, near a familiar tiny cement structure, a familiar fog appears. The fog is small and the sounds of a machine come from within it. Two glowing red dots appear within, and begin to bop up and down as they move towards the Hypnos building leaving only the sound of one ton footsteps behind.  
The mysterious mechanical stranger ignores the couple sitting on a bench as it stomps it's way past them. Their romantic night far from their minds now, as they stare in awe and fear of what they just saw.

A dark grey, 12-foot mech with a bulky, but rounded body. Its arms hanging down at its sides perpetually bent at a 90 degree angle. At the ends of the arms are the tips of barrels instead of hands. The eyes glow a red like the on light of a computer within a elongated, half-circle-shaped, head. Attached to its back is a pack that is just as bulky and round as it. The pack as two appropriately sized jump boosters built into it. Located on the top of the pack, just behind the mech's shoulders, are two boxes that look to house missiles on one side, and a short and fat gun with an equally short and fat drum on the other side. This massive machine stops next to a tree and looks up towards the roof of the left tower of the Hypnos building. It hears the distant whipping of a helicopter's blades, the helicopter Shibumi is riding in. It steers it's sight toward the helicopter and focuses on it. The missiles on it's back do the same.

Renamon gets a feeling of dread and she's felt this before, it's the same feeling she felt the first time they faced Ragnormon. She watches as Takato,  
Henry, Jeri, and even Rika look at the approaching helicopter with anticipation.  
So does Guilmon and Terriermon, while Impmon just yawns impatiently. Even though Rika would deny it, all the Tamers have a good deal of admiration for Shibumi. The one tamer she doesn't notice is Ryo, nor his Digimon Cyberdramon for that matter. She looks around trying to see where they are.  
Instead, her sharp eyes catch a sudden flash, followed by a burst of white smoke coming from the park. Her eyes widen as she realizes what is happening.  
She turns towards her friends.

Renamon tries yelling out a warning, but her voice is overshadowed by an approaching burning roar. A missile races through the air, curves around, and heads straight for its target. Inside, the helicopter Shibumi looks out the window and sees the flying explosive coming around. He can only gasp. The weapon rams itself into the back of the helicopter. An explosion tears up the tail of the helicopter. A fireball rips it way though the aircraft and bursts out of the windshield with a horrendous pop. On the rooftop, it's the Tamers stand in disbelief. Guilmon grabs Takato, pulls him down, and covers him. Renamon grabs Rika and Jeri, and follows Guilmon's example. Janyu holds on to Henry and shields his son. Impmon tackles Calumon to do the same. The security guards try to rush as fast as they can to get everyone to safety. But the helicopter is coming down on the rooftop fast. Guardromon races forward and puts himself between the people and the falling wreckage, ready to take any debris that might head towards his friends.

The burning helicopter lands on the rooftop and slides across. The sound of its metal moving across the roof is like a thousand rotting nails on a chalkboard. The wreckage slides till it goes right off the roof of the tower and falls. Everyone inside the meeting room, sees the hulk of charred metal and fire pass by in the windows.

"TAKATO!!" Mrs. Matsuki screams. She then runs out of the room for the roof,  
her slight fear of heights permanently gone. It's now replaced by fear for her son's safety. Her husband follows right behind her, the same fear going alive within him.

The helicopter crashes into the lower rooftop of the building below. A rolling black and red cloud rises from the impact. The sound of the building's fire alarm can be heard from outside on top of the tower.

"I... I..." Dolphin stutters, "can't believe that just happened."

The attacker remains at it position, analyzing its hit. Words appear in its field of view stating, "Primary target destroyed, primary objective complete.  
Listing secondary objectives: None. Mission accomplished, return to base"  
A couple of seconds after appearing, the message disappears. Having received its orders, the attacker turns and starts to return to where it emerged.

"Is everyone alright?" Guardromon asks back on the rooftop.

"Yeah, I think so," Rika answers.

"We're alive at least," is Terriermon's answer.

"Where's Gennai?" Renamon asks.

"I'm fine," Gennai answers, "what about you?" he asks Kenta who's sitting, stunned, next to him.

Kenta doesn't say anything. Marineangemon tries to comfort him with a hug,  
saying "Kenta... Kenta..."

"Look after him," Gennai says. He looks at the scorched streak mark left by the helicopter, then runs to the railing behind the Tamers and look out at the distant park. The white smoke from the missile launch still lingers among the trees. He says one word, "Alterna."

"What!? They did this!?" Takato yells. "Shibumi... we have to see if he's..."

"He's dead," Renamon interupts.

Renamon's harsh, but true, words squeeze at Takato's heart. He looks back at her, his fists and teeth clinched.

"How can you..?" Takato says denying the truth of what just happened.

"You saw what happened," Rika shouts.

Renamon shakes her head, "I doubt even we could have survived that."

"Takato, please calm down," Guilmon pleads.

Takato gets out his D-arc and rushes to where Gennai is. He points his device at the park.

"Come on, work. Show me exactly who's responsible for this," he demands.

His D-arc shows him who Digimon in the park that fired the missile is, Guardromon.

"Guardromon?" Takato asks surprised at what it says.

"What!?" Guardromon blurts out, "I had nothing to do with this!"

"Of course not," Gennai states, "it was one of Alterna's Guardromon."

"Well, he's not getting away with this," Takato looks to Guilmon, "let's get take him down, boy." Guilmon nods and the two Biomerge to Galiantmon.

"No, wait!" both Gennai and Renamon yell to Gallantmon as he leaps off the building to confront Shibumi's assassin.  
"All of Alterna's Guardromon are heavily mod'ed, and heavily armed," Gennai says.

"That idiot, he's still injured," Renamon says. She summons her aura armor.  
"He's going to get himself killed."

Henry gets out his D-arc, "I'm going to help... ow..!" he grabs his foot in pain.

"Henry, don't," Janyu begs.

Terriermon jumps and takes the D-arc from Henry's hand, "oh no, you're still hurt too."

"But..."

"No, buts! If you're so worried about Takato and Guilmon, then Digivolve me to Rapidmon. Maybe I can at least slow that evil Guardromon down," the little rabbit Digimon tells his Tamer.

Henry sighs, "you're right."

"Of course I am," Terriermon agrees as he gives the D-arc back.

Renamon and Gennai jump off to pursue Gallantmon, and Alterna's Guardromon.

"Be careful, Renamon," Rika shouts out. She sees Rapidmon fly over head, "be careful, all of you."

"Kenta, hey Kenta! Snap out of it man," Kazu says as he literally tries to shake his best friend out of his state of shock.

Every left on the roof hears, "Takato!" being screamed as Mrs. Matsuki and the other people who were in the meeting room arrive at the roof.

"Oh boy," Impmon says. He then Digivolves to Beelzemon, "I'll let you guys deal with the panic squad." He pushes his wings out of his back and flies off in Rapidmon's direction.

"This isn't a joking matter Beelzemon!" Calumon shouts out in an angry tone,  
but he's just upset at the events that have taken place.

The Alterna Guardromon makes its way through the park. The words, "Lightning Joust" are heard and an explosion pops right next to it. It staggers a little to the left and stops. Gallantmon puts himself between his enemy and it perceived destination.

"I take it you were the one that killed Shibumi," Gallantmon growls, "you're going to pay for what you did."

The Alterna Guardromon doesn't say anything. It simply points it right arm at Gallantmon, readies its 50-caliber machine gun, and opens fire. The sound of the gun echo through the whole park and into the city streets. Gallantmon raises his shield and runs to avoid the swarm of bullets. However, he can still feel the sting of the shots that hit him, even though they are not yet able to pierce his metal hide. He hides behind a thick tree, the bullets hit the tree sending bits of bark everywhere.

A police officer comes running onto the scene yelling, "what the hell is going on?" When he sees the Alterna Guardromon, he foolishly pulls out his side arm and fires. There is a tink sound as the officer's bullet bounces off it's head.  
It looks over at the officer, who continues to fire his side arm until it's empty. While still fire its 50-caliber in Gallantmon's direction, it points it's left arm at the officer and fires three shots from the built-in automatic shotgun. Gallantmon sees the police officer fall to the ground, his blue uniform turned a dark red. Seeing this infuriates him. When he hears the 50-caliber click instead of boom, he knows it's he chance to attack. He comes out from behind the shot up tree, "Lightning Joust," he unleashes his attack.  
It hits his target, a blast of energy and dust covers the Alterna Guardromon.

"Got ya," Gallantmon shouts out in assumed victory.

However, his enemy emerges from the dust only scorched. Before Gallantmon can react, it fires a grenade from its grenade launcher. the grenade hits and explodes at Gallantmon's feet tossing him into the air. He lands straight on his back a few feet away.

Within Gallantmon, Takato screams, "my leg!" An injury he had sustained during the fight with Ragnormon has now been renewed.

The Alterna Guardromon moves its right arm around an attaches it to the pack on its back. The sound of a chain of ammunition being loaded into the arm can be heard. After reloading, it points the 50-caliber at Gallantmon, ready to finish this threat off. Suddenly four throwing-stars bounce off its thick armor, hit the ground and explode. The shockwaves from the explosions, and the dust it they kicked up cause it to lose it's target. It walks backwards to get out of the cloud of dust. "Rapid Fire" several tiny missiles strike at the Alterna Guardromon and the ground around it. "Diamond Storm" numerous white shards attach themselves to the mech, they too explode. Renamon, Gennai, and Rapidmon land by Gallantmon.

"Oh man, you don't look so good," Rapidmon observes the obvious.

"Rapidmon, get him out of here," Renamon orders.

"You got it," Rapidmon lifts the wounded Gallantmon onto his shoulder and takes off.

The dark grey mech stomps forward and readies its grenade launcher again. "Double Impact" Beelzemon fires multiple rounds from his twin guns. The hit in a path leading up to the grenade launcher, with quite a few hitting it. The weapon sparks and bursts. It falls to the ground, a twisted mess, then it starts burn away.

Beelzemon laughs, "How'd you like that?"

The Alterna Guardromon points its left arm at him.

"Oh boy," he uses his wings to dodge as the mechanical Digimon fires two rounds from its automatic shotgun.

Beelzemon's moves saves him from suffering the same fate as the police officer. Renamon dashes in and drives her sword into the enemy's left arm. The automatic shotgun stops working. She takes her sword out and leaps away, to avoid the mech's attempt to hit her by swinging its right arm. She lands on a branch of a tree, but has to immediately jump off as the enemy opens fire with its 50-caliber. Gennai throws a ball at its feet. The ball goes off like a firecracker and sends out tiny bits of metal. The bits of metal interfere with the Alterna Guardromon's vision and targeting. It becomes disoriented.

Renamon sees her chance, she takes her sword and makes a half-circle with it.  
Tiny, smiling, flames appear in the half-circle. "Fox Sword Inferno" she points her sword at the her foe unleashing the new version of her signature Champion level attack. The attack knocks a large hole in the armor of the mech. Beelzemon lands next to Renamon, his arm transforms into his toothed blaster.  
"Corona Blaster" he fires it right into the hole that Renamon made. The Alterna Guardromon explodes from the inside. Its jagged hulking remains fall forward, and it begins to burn away, just like Ragnormon did.

"Why do they do that?" Renamon asks.

"It's a data self-destruct," Gennai answers, "it prevents their data from being absorbed."

"Aw, we missed it," Ryo says.

"Huh, we'd you come from?" Beelzemon asks, but not expecting an answer.  
"Well, that's what you get for lagging behind."

"Where were you?" Renamon asks, wanting an answer.

"Hey I was trying to help Rika and the others," Ryo says.

"No, I mean before... never mind..." Renamon turns to Gennai. "I guess this Alterna considers us a significant threat."

"Yeah," Gennai says as he watches the last bits of the Alterna Guardromon burn away.

"But I'd like to know how they knew," Renamon looks back at the Hypnos building. "That attack was solely to kill Shibumi. So, how'd they know he'd be arriving here by helicopter. It was too perfectly planned. What they sent was too perfectly armed for the job."

"Are you saying? There's a spy?" Beelzemon asks.

"I don't know," she replies, "but I do know that this," she walks over to the slain police officer. "This Lord Machinedramon doesn't pull punches."

Rapidmon carries the now dedigivolved Takato and Guilmon to the top of the tower. Once he lands, Takato parents rush to their son. The sounds of sirens echo through the city.

Renamon listens to those sirens and thinks to herself, 'I just hope we're not in over our heads.'

(To be continued...)


	5. Complications

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Digimon and all related characters are copyright: Bandai and Toei Animation. So in a way this fanfic belongs to them, even though I am writing it. This story in available free for reading by the public. Ragnormon, Biohazardmon, and General Masoto are copyright me though, I did essentially make him up. All rights reserved.

Notice: This fanfic does contain violence, (nothing ultra gory though), minor harsh language, and some use of alcohol. Also I will be using the names of the English version, mainly because that is what I am use to.

**Digimon Blaze**

Episode 5: Complications

"Many people are still in shock over last night's terrorist attack…" Takato wakes up to the sound of a news anchor's voice on the television suspended from the ceiling in front of his hospital bed. "…the motive behind the attack is still unclear at the time. Sources tell…" the anchor's voice becomes quieter until he is silenced by the television's lowered volume.

"You're awake sooner then expected." A calm voice speaks to the bed ridden youth. Looking over he sees someone he didn't exactly expect to see upon waking up in a hospital bed, Renamon.

"You have no idea how lucky you are," she says to him as she puts the small television remote on the plain looking nightstand. She takes a bookmark and places it in a book she was reading. Takato peers at Renamon noticing the book's title, "_The Canterbury Tales and Other Poems_."

"What happened…?" the still groggy teen asks while trying unsuccessfully to sit up.

"What does it look like?" The yellow fox Digimon states bluntly, "you went headlong after that Alterna Guardromon without thinking and ended up in the hospital again."

Takato gasps and sits up successfully this time, but not without a quick grunt of pain, "Shibumi! Is he…?" his question is answered before he can finish it upon looking at the silent news footage on the television. The footage shows shaky amateur video of the missile attack that cut Shibumi's life short.

Takato grips the covers and holds back tears as the footage on the screen vanish in a white static line. Renamon gently puts the remote back where she picked it up and sighs quietly.

"So, why are you here?" Takato looks over at Renamon, "you here to give me some lecture? Some talk about how 'reckless' I was?"

"You were," Renamon replies.

"So?"

"You could have been killed."

"That thing killed Shibumi! What was I suppose to do!? Just let it go!? Let it get away with it!?"

"You need to think things through," Renamon stands up. "Stop acting on instinct! Luck will only carry you so far."

"Oh, like you know…!" Takato starts to yell, but is cut short by a groan from his roommate. A groan he knows very well. A groan from Guilmon. Renamon pulls back the curtains revealing the sound asleep red Digimon.

"He'll be fine. I'll let the nurses know you're awake," Renamon starts to leave the room stopping when she reaches the closed door. "Just remember this Takato. When you charge blindly into a fight it's not just your life you're putting on the line."

She quietly leaves the room taking care not to let the door slam shut. Leaving Takato with much to think about. He can only lay back down and look over at his best friend.

"Sorry boy," he whispers.

A black limo with two small flags on this sides of the hood, one a Japanese flag and the other a UN flag, heads toward the Hypnos building. Behind it and in front of it are two Humvees escorting it. Inside the limo a man sits and looks at pictures of the aftermath of the missile attack and at pictures of aftermaths of attacks.

"General," another man, a sergeant, gives a report about what the pictures show, "around 2200 hours last night a civilian helicopter carrying was shot down near the Hypnos facility. Both pilots and all three passengers aboard the aircraft were killed. We believe the primary target was a Gorou Mizuno, a.k.a. Shibumi. He was one of the lead programmers of the 'Monster Makers.'"

The general stares at a picture of the mangled wreckage of the helicopter sitting in the remains of a lecture hall. The general is a man in his late fifties. Despite his age he is in good health and as physically fit as any infantryman. However, when it comes to his face his age shows. His white hair is showing signs of thinning. His wrinkled face displays a sense of focus as he flips through more photographs.

"This was not the only attack," the other man continues his report. There were also three other attacks. A sniper hit in Germany. A Derek Wuzenburg was shot once in the back of the head from long range. He died instantly. He was the director of the German branch of Hypnos and well as a lead programmer for a new version of a program that would of allow the UN to look in on the Digital World. The German branch was also the victim of sabotage and all the data for the program was lost."

"There is not way to recover the data?" the general asks.

"No sir. The saboteur was very thorough. The last attack occurred in the United States. This attack has many of the higher ups worried and the US in an uproar," he hands the general a photo of a grizzly crime scene. "While we don't have any hard evidence that this is related to the other attacks the victims make us believe they are."

"Is that?" the general holds up the photo.

"Yes sir. The director of the main Hypnos branch here. He was visiting the newly constructed Digital World Listening Post. The same post that the new observation program in Germany was being developed for. The other victim is Gary Dobe a US senator who had certain interests in the project." The sergeant takes a breath, "there was also a third victim."

"A third?" the general asks noticing that only the director and senator are seen in the photograph.

"Yes sir. The third victim was Catherine Swane. The vice president of the United States."

The general rubs his wrinkled forehead, "this is just great. Guess we know why the US is putting so much pressure on us." He looks at the photo again, "the method of attack is much different from the others. They were beheaded."

"Yes sir. The medical examiner's report states the they were killed by some kind of scissor like weapon. The Secret Service officers guarding the vice president and senator were also killed in the same fashion."

The general grumbles a bit, "does Mitsuo Yamaki know about any of this?"

"Not yet sir."

"Excuse me general, we've arrived," the limo driver announces.

The limo and two Humvees pull up to the front entrance of the building where a not-so pleased Yamaki waits. The general exit's the limo without waiting for the limo driver to get out and open the door. He is followed by the man who gave the report holding a folder with the photos inside. The general notices that Yamaki is repeatedly flipping his lighter open and closed.

"I thought you quit that annoying little habit," he states loudly as he walks toward Yamaki followed by the sergeant and two soldiers who came from the Humvees.

"General Masoto," Yamaki gives off a sarcastic smile, "how nice to see you again. Has the Japanese Self Defense Force decided to take over Hypnos?"

General Masoto chuckles, "you haven't changed much."

Yamaki closes the lid on his lighter and keeps it closed, "I've changed more than you know."

"This has become an issue of national security now. You know that."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Don't worry, we're not completely taking over. You'll still have a great deal of authority."

"But I won't really have any final say will I?"

"You've never liked not being the one in charge, but you have to understand. This is not some isolated incident."

"I know this will be only one of many attacks. I know the drill."

"Correction," General Masoto motions to the sergeant to give him the folder. "This was only one of many attacks. You should try watching the news a little more," he hands the folder to Yamaki, "take a look at these and listen good to what the sergeant here has to say. I also would like to meet these so-called 'Tamers' I've heard so much about."

Renamon looks down on the meeting of Yamaki and General Masoto from the roof of a close by building. She wonders what this meeting is about being way too far to hear the conversation.

"Looks like the military has stepped into the picture," Gennai states as he walks up to the vixen Digimon.

"Wouldn't be the first time," memories of the multiple fights with the D-Reaper enter Renamon's mind for a brief moment.

"It's no surprise. Especially, since this wasn't the only strike Alterna made." Gennai puts his hands on his hips and shakes his head, "they've got the United Nations whipped up into a frenzy."

"I've seen the news reports," Renamon crosses her arms. "This is just going to complicate things."

"That's the idea," Gennai catches sight of something small flying towards them. It's Guardromon carrying Rika and Kazu. "We have company."

Guardromon lands and lets the two Tamers down. Rika runs up to Renamon. She holds her arm since the jolting from running causes a small amount of pain to the still broken arm.

"Careful Rika," Renamon states worriedly as she rushes over to meet her tamer.

"You sound like my mother," Rika frowns.

"Sorry, I'm just worried about you."

"You're worried about me? I've been worried about you!" Rika pokes at the yellow fox. "I haven't seen you all day! Don't do that! It feels like your avoiding me."

"I've had a lot on my mind lately and…" Renamon notices Rika grimacing towards her and sighs, "…you're right. I'm sorry."

Rika smiles, "it's alright."

"You've been to see Takato yet?"

"Yeah, he seems to be doing okay," Rika laughs a little. "Guilmon's up and about too. In fact, they let him out of the hospital."

"They did, why?"

"Why else? He was eating everything in the cafeteria," Rika laughs a bit more.

Renamon smiles, "it's nice to see you in a better mood."

"It's nice to be in a better mood. Considering everything that's happened." Rika looks over to see Gennai, Kazu, and Guardromon quietly observing their little conversation. "What are you looking at?"

"Hey you're the one who conned me into bring you here," Kazu replies.

"Well, I'm here. You don't have to stay around."

"Well maybe I want to stay around. Besides I have an important question for Gennai here."

One of Gennai's eyebrows rise quizzically. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, what do you want to know?"

"You use the same thing that Renamon does right?"

"You mean Aura Armor?"

"Yeah. So here's my question. Why does her armor look, you know, like armor and yours look like a ninja get up."

"Well, Aura Armor is derived from one's soul. Thus the armor reflects an aspect of that person's personality, traits, and even past experiences."

"Uh-huh… I kind of get why Renamon's armor looks the way it does, but you not so much. Why a ninja get up? I mean yeah ninjas are cool and all, but why…?" Kazu directs his arms towards Gennai and motions them up and down.

"I'm a little curious about that too," Rika confesses.

Gennai scratches the back oh his head and gives off a subtle but nervous laugh. "Well, the reason my Aura Armor looks like this because I watched a lot of martial arts movies when I was a kid."

"That's the reason?" Kazu asks in disbelief.

"That figures," Rika responses.

A bout of laughter ensues. Even Renamon can't help but giggle a little. However, it ends when she spots a small patch of grey fog in the distance. "Oh no."

Upon hearing Renamon utter those foreboding words turns to notice to same patch of grey fog. "A digital field. You think it's…"

"Yeah," Renamon summons her Aura Armor, "I do." She leaps off the building. She is follow by Gennai. Kazu, Rika, and Guardromon are left on the roof.

"Renamon!" Rika yells out in protest. "She left me behind again."

"Well you are still hurt there Rika," Kazu reminds her.

"Come on Kazu! We're following them."

"I'm not sure that is such a wise decision," Guardromon gives his two cents on the matter.

"Renamon and I are suppose to be a team. I'm not going to just stand on the side lines." Rika's expression makes her intentions clear.

Kazu sighs, "fine but if it gets too hot down there we are taking off."

"Fine," Rika agrees. She just wants to be down there with her Digimon partner. Guardromon flies off towards the digital field with the two tamers in his arms.

The digital field sits in a train yard. It has already emitted a mild electro magnetic pulse that has shut down the trains and equipment within the field and up to 100 yards around it. Two figures appear within the mass of fog.

A light sounding female voice can be heard from within the field, "the coordinates seem to be a bit off."

"We'll just have to improvise," replies a heavy male voice. "We have a mission to complete."

The field disappears just as Renamon and Gennai arrive on the scene. They get a clear view of the two visitors. Gennai's eyes widen, "they sent him?"

The one Gennai refers to is the first to take notice. He is humanoid Digimon with feathered wings similar to Beelzemon's except they are a semi-dark camo-green as is most of his body. He appears to be wearing a biological hazard suit with lightweight and light green plates of armor attached to it. His face is covered by, or perhaps is, a black gas mask. His forearms are large and rounded. The bulk of them rising in a oval dome on the back of his arms. His feet are shaped like that of a bird, but are not thin like one and lack any sharp points.

Renamon looks at this obviously mod'ed Digimon and can't help but get a sense of familiarity from him. "Who is he?"

"Biohazardmon," Gennai answers.

"We've been compromised," Biohazardmon states.

"Yeah, I can see that," replies the other one.

The other visitor is a white cat Digimon with a thin tail. A tiny ring is worn on this tail. She is not as mod'ed as her associate is. Just enough to make her much taller than she originally was. She is just shy of Renamon's height. She isn't that mod'ed but she is wearing her own Aura Armor, which is hotrod red with some dark yellow highlights. It is quite streamline as well, much like Renamon's is. Housing for extendable claws can be seen on the back of her forearms. She has a one-handed scimitar sheathed at her side.

"Gatomon, we don't have time to fight them," Biohazardmon tells her. "We need to take advantage of our window of opportunity while we can."

"Gatomon?" Renamon says to herself out loud.

Gatomon takes notice of the yellow fox, "Renamon?"

Gennai directs his gaze at Gatomon, then to Renamon, then back to Gatomon, and then back to Renamon again. "You two know each other?"

"Yeah… we do," Renamon answers, "but I don't know how."

"What do you…?" Gennai's question is interrupted when he hears Biohazardmon yell "Bio Shock!!"

"Crap!!" realizing his error too late Gennai vainly attempt to block the attack by putting his arms up to shield his face. Multiple streaks of electricity shoot from Biohazardmon's fist. They strike Gennai knocking him back and to the ground. He yells out in pain as the attack causes he loses control of the nerves in his muscles. His arms and legs shake violently. He is essentially paralyzed.

Even though she is startled at what happened Renamon manages ready her sword. She sees Gatomon unsheathe her scimitar.

The cat Digimon smiles, "so nice to see you again. Now I can repay you. Damn traitor!!" She charges towards Renamon.

"Traitor?" Renamon brings her sword up and blocks Gatomon's swing. Gatomon takes four more fast swings at her and they are deflected. Gatomon jumps back to avoid any possible counters from Renamon.

"What? You have amnesia or something?" the white Digimon asks mockingly. "How cliché."

Biohazardmon looks at Renamon and performs a scan. The scan allows him to see a set of three marks on her forehead that cannot be seen by any other means. "No, she hasn't forgotten. She's encrypted her memories. She just can't access them until she releases the lock."

Gatomon lets out loud laugh, "oh really? You were always one to following procedure."

"Wha…?" Renamon shakes her head. "Enough!! I'm tired of your head games!" She brings her blade up to a ready position. "Whatever or whoever you're here for doesn't matter! You'll have to get past me first!"

"Fine with me," Gatomon replies. "Flame Cracker!!" She strikes the ground with her scimitar which sends a crackling fireball towards Renamon.

The fox Digimon avoids the attack with a side-stepping jump and then dashes forward towards Gatomon, and she does the same. Both meet head-on and clash their blades together.

"I've always wanted the chance to get you back," a sly smiles forms on Gatomon's face, "and now I get to. Must be my lucky day!" She extends one of her claws and jabs at her opponent's gut. Renamon sees this and moves just enough for the blow to miss. She grabs Gatomon's arm and gives her a swift knee to the gut in return. With a "hurk" Gatomon is forced to take a step back. This allows Renamon to plant a firm kick to the cat's chest pushing her back against a train passenger car. Renamon moves in and attempts to bring her sword down on Gatomon, but before she can Biohazardmon moves in-between the two foes. He extends a triangle shaped blade with a hole in the center from his left forearm. The blade opens up like a pair of scissors.

Renamon is caught by surprised as Biohazardmon blocks her sword then has the scissor-like blade clamp down on it, gripping it tight. She is unable to free her weapon from the vice it is in. With a grunt, he hurls her into the passenger car through the closed door.

"Come on we need to get to the target now!" he orders.

Gatomon gets up, "right, personal vendettas can wait." Both start to leave, but then the white cat Digimon stops, "or maybe not" she extends her arms out and bright white balls of energy form in each of her hands. "Dual Static Force!!" She throws the balls of energy at the passenger car that Renamon is in.

The stereo sound of two buzzing energy balls snaps Renamon out of the daze she was in after being thrown into the passenger car. She looks out through the crudely opened doorway. The white light of the attack is reflected in her eyes.

"Damn!" the vixen Digimon grabs her sword and runs towards the other side of the car. Her arms begins to glow with it's own white light as she prepares a small charge of her signature attack.

The two balls of energy make contact with the passenger car ripping it apart with a vicious explosion. Countless number of parts and pieces, some still recognizable and some unrecognizable, leap and flip though the air.

"RENAMON!!" Screaming this name is the only thing Rika can do as she watches the ball of fire rise in the air, and the debris fall to the ground.

(To be Continued…)


	6. Assault on Hypnos

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Digimon and all related characters are copyright: Bandai and Toei Animation. So in a way this fanfic belongs to them, even though I am writing it. This story in available free for reading by the public. Ragnormon, Biohazardmon, and General Masoto are copyright me though, I did essentially make him up. All rights reserved.

Notice: This fanfic does contain violence, (nothing ultra gory though), minor harsh language, and some use of alcohol. Also I will be using the names of the English version, mainly because that is what I am use to.

**Digimon Blaze**

Episode 6: Assault on Hypnos

"Damn!" the yellow vixen Digimon grabs her sword and runs towards the other side of the passenger car. Her arms begin to glow with a white light as she prepares a small charge of her signature attack. "Diamond Storm!" a dozen tiny white shards strike the closed door at the other side of the car. They pop the door off. Renamon hears impact of Gatomon's Static Force attacks as they hit the sides of the car. Immediately after that she feels the force of an explosion push against her back. She is thrown out of the passenger car through the recently 'opened' door. Bits of metal, leather, and plastic surround her as she is shoved further away from the blast.

"UGH!!" She feels something impact her on the backside again, this time it's a scorched seat. The fox and the seat land on the ground in a cloud of dust. She can feel the weight of the seat on top of her, and she can taste dust and dirt in her mouth. She hears the rumble of the explosion as it rises into the sky. She also faintly hears something else over the rumble and the ring in her ears. "RENAMON!!" It's Rika's voice crying out in fear.

Gatomon admires her feat of destruction with a satisfied smile. She also hears Rika's cry and looks up to spot Rika and Kazu being carried by Guardromon. She contemplates if she should take out this Digimon or not. Her decision is made by the orders she is given.

"Gatomon! Forget about them! Focus on the mission!" Biohazardmon yells already frustrated by the cat Digimon's unusual lack of focus.

The harshly given orders snap Gatomon back on track. "Yes sir!" She dashes off and swiftly climbs up a building to traverse the rooftops following her commanding officer, as he uses his wings to take to the air.

"You know better than to put your personal feelings before a mission," Biohazardmon reprimands his feline comrade.

"My apologies sir," Gatomon replies. "When I saw her… alive… I just… couldn't stop myself."

"Well this is no longer a covert operation. More are bound to be on the way. I'm calling in for reinforcements." Biohazardmon activates a communicator built into his gas mask with a simple thought. "Datamon."

"Yes? What it is? Have you completed the mission already?" a mechanical voice answers.

"Negative. We are in route to the target, but we've been compromised," Biohazardmon reports as he curves around an antenna. "We require reinforcements."

A sigh that sounds more like static is heard, "very well. I'll send some Mekanorimon to assist you."

"I'll send the coordinates to you when we reach the target area."

"And make sure you read the coordinates right this time!" Gatomon shouts out.

Guardromon lands near the burning slab of metal. He puts Kazu down, but Rika jumps out of his arm before he can set her down. She ignores the pain as her broken arm protests the jolts causes by her running.

"Please… no…" Rika's lips tighten. She yells out once more hoping her best friend answers, "RENAMON!!"

Hearing the plea Renamon pushes the seat off her with her right arm, takes a few quick breaths and hits her left shoulder hard. She gasps as the pain from her shoulder being popped back into place ripples through her entire left arm. She exhales and shouts back, "RIKA!!"

Hearing the reply she had hoped for fills Rika with a tremendous sense of joy and relief. She runs towards the sound of her friend's voice. The sense of joy and relief increases upon actually seeing her. As she gets closer she notices how battered the fox Digimon is. Her fur is dirty and dusty. A tiny trail of blood is seen coming from the corner of her mouth. She has her right hand clutched around her left shoulder since the pain has yet to fully subside.

"Are you hurt…?" Rika gives herself a mental slap. "Stupid question! Of course, you're hurt."

"I'll be fine." Renamon tries to reassure her.

"Man, that was one heck of an explosion," Kazu states the obvious.

Guardromon hears a moans and looks around to find Gennai slowly trying to sit up. "Goodness gracious!"

"What is…? Oh man, Gennai!" Kazu runs up to the human still sluggishly trying to sit up. The effects of Biohazardmon's attack stubbornly refusing to completely go away. "Dude, you okay?"

"If I say no, do I get the day off?" Gennai jokes.

"We gotta get you to a hospital or something," Kazu tries to lift the man, but his help is refused.

"No time for that! I'll be fine. You need to catch Biohazardmon and Gatomon!" Gennai finally manages to sit up, "they're headed for Hypnos I know it."

"Why?"

"Why do you think, num-nuts!?" Rika answers.

Kazu frowns, mainly at himself for asking the admittedly stupid question.

Renamon attaches her sword to her back. "They won't succeed! Not this time." She then heads towards the Hypnos building taking the same route and method that Gatomon did.

"Wait!" Rika asks but isn't heard. "Damn it! There she goes again! Kazu come on!"

"I'm staying here with Gennai. Guardromon take Rika and follow Renamon." Kazu orders in one of his rare commanding moments.

"Right away! Come milady." Guardromon lifts Rika and takes to sky once more.

Meanwhile Kazu takes out his cell phone and calls Kenta. The phone rings, "come on," it rings again, "come on," it rings yet again and Kazu growls. "Come on!" the phone continues to ring. "Kenta answer your friggin' phone!" A light beep is heard.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice answers.

"Kenta! It's Kazu! Quick you need to…"

Kenta interrupts, "dude you woke me up."

"Woke you up? It's two o'clock in the afternoon and you're still asleep!?"

"I was… and it's two fifteen actually."

"Whatever! Just get MarineAngemon and meet us down at the train yard! Gennai's hurt and sure could use a couple of his little magic bubble things."

"What!? He's hurt!?" the suddenly awakened Kenta blurts out. "Hold on! I'll be there soon… Wait… which train yard?"

"Which train yard? How should I know!?" Kazu looks around, but only sees the burning wreckage emitting a lot of smoke. "Dude, just look for a bunch of black smoke and head there. And hurry!" He pushes the end button on the phone and starts dialing another number, Henry's number. "Don't worry Gennai. Kenta will be here and MarineAngemon will fix you right up."

"Good to hear…" Gennai tries to sit up more, but flops back on his back. 'I really hate that guy,' he thinks to himself referring to the one who put him in this bothersome condition.

"Hello?" an older than expected voice answers Kazu's call.

"Uh, Mr. Wong?" Kazu asks.

"Yes, is that you Kazu?" Janyu replies. "What's going on? We heard a loud boom and I can see smoke all the way from Hypnos."

Kazu's eyes widen, "Bad guys!! Headed your way! It's those Alta-whatever guys!!"

Hearing this sends Janyu into a sprint down the hallway towards the control room. He knows this isn't a prank call. He grunts as he pushes the heavy door to the control room as fast as he can. "Yamaki!" he yells as he enters the room. "We've got incoming!"

"We know," Yamaki calmly states. "We figured that was the case after we felt that explosion."

General Masoto stands next to him, "we have security on full alert and have soldiers coming in."

Janyu can't help but say, "I'm not sure that'll be enough."

"Rapidmon's down there too," his son states as he enters to room. "I just wish I could be there with him." Henry feels the bandage still wrapped around his head and sighs.

"It's alright Henry."

"Time to see what you Tamers can do," General Masoto smile subtly. He's curious to see for himself what they can do. "I suggest we move to a place where we can a better view. Your son has a soldier to command, and he needs to be able to see the battlefield."

A quick elevator trip later, Henry looks out the window overlooking the front lot of the building. He looks down to see quickly set up barricades with security guards and a few soldiers behind them. The two Humvees that escorted the General are sitting out front with soldier manning the 50-calibers on the roofs, and between them is Rapidmon… waiting for the approaching enemy.

Back inside the building Yamaki talks with Riley on his headset. "Are you tracking them?"

"Yes," Riley answers. She sits in her chair in the control room watching as two red dots approach their location on the dome screen. Since Biohazardmon and Gatomon uses their attacks, Riley and Tally have been able to track the energy signatures. "They're close, and it looks like they'll be approaching from the front."

"Hmm, seems they've forgone the stealthy approach," Yamaki flips his lighter open and closed.

A red dinosaur Digimon sniffs the air and growls. Guilmon's scent of heated metal and smoke tickles at his nose. Even from outside the hospital where Takato is the plume of smoke from the train yard can be seen. He looks back at the window of the room where is best friend is. Takato can be seen in the window staring out at the smoke in the distance.

Takato looks down and spots Guilmon looking back at him. He knows what his partner wants him to do. He can hear his voice in his head, "Takato, don't worry about me. I can fight… but I need your help to do so."

"No I can't… you almost got hurt the last time… you almost got killed," Takato speaks out loud. Oddly enough despite the window, wall, and distance between them Guilmon is able to hear him.

"Our friends are in trouble. They need help. I'll be back. I promise."

Takato is silent for a moment. Thoughts of Guilmon being deleted enter his mind. Then thoughts of Henry, Rika, Kazu, Kenta, and everyone else dying floods his mind. He grits his teeth and does his best not to think about such things. He reluctantly takes his D-arc and swipes a blue card through it. "Be careful…"

Guilmon digivolves to WarGrowlmon. He presence sends some nearby people running and others look in aw. His boosters slowly lift him off the ground. He takes one last look at his partner in the hospital window, "stay safe Takato." He takes off, but not towards the smoke. His Digimon instincts tell him to head for the Hypnos building, and he doesn't disobey them.

Biohazardmon lands on the roof of the closest building to Hypnos. He looks down at the welcoming party at the front entrance. "They're expecting us."

Gatomon flips through the air and lands next to him. She spots Rapidmon, "awwww… they have a little bunny rabbit." She extends her left-hand claws. They glisten in the sun light. "This should be fun."

"Datamon, I am sending you the coordinates now," Biohazardmon tells the Alterna tactician via his communicator.

"Reinforcements inbound," with that another small Digital Field appears in front of them.

"More of them!" Henry takes out his D-arc. The first thing it shows are the words "No Data" which means one of the Digimon is too heavily mod'ed to identify. The second to show is a picture of a small white cat with yellow gloves with red stripes and claws. The name "Gatomon" appears under the picture. The third to show is a picture of a silver square shaped robot with the name "Mekanorimon" below it.

"I can't identify one of them, but there are two others. Gatomon and Mekanorimon." Henry informs everyone around. Rapidmon hears him too over the intercom speaker at the front door.

"I can see the unknown guy and I think the other one with him is Gatomon," Rapidmon eyes the Digital Field. "And I bet Mekanorimon is in that field."

Five Alterna Mekanorimon exit from the Digital Field and land on the ground in front of Rapidmon and the Humvees. The field disappears. These mod'ed Digimon don't resemble their original form much at all. Gone are their box frames. Instead they have a angular diamond-like shape to their main body frame. The stocky short legs have been replaced by longer legs that are folded up to a point when standing and flying, but can be extend out as a means of quick jump or offensive ability. Unlike the unmod'ed versions these actually have a head component. The heads are located just above the center point of the main body. The heads themselves are shaped in a similar fashion as their bodies are with the exception on the backside being pushed inwards, and the upper section extending back in order to avoid exposing the neck joints to possible damage. They have two solid black eyes with a faint red glow to them. They also have a solid black mouth that appears to be more of a painted on feature then of any actual function. The single bulky booster has been replaced by two smaller thrusts that are able to move independently. The only part that bears any sort of resemblance to the original are the arms. They are the same length, but they are thinner and more rounded in their shape. Flexible Kevlar protects all the joints. The shoulders have added extensions that can hold a small selection of weaponry. At the end of each arm is a four fingered claw, each bladed finger can also move independently. Their armor plating is painted a solid dark green with the exception of the face plates, which are painted a pale orange.

The Alterna Guardromons may bring the pure firepower to the fight, but the Alterna Mekanorimon are the pride of the Light Unmanned Mechanized Division.

"Whoa…" even though they are smaller in size then him, Rapidmon can't help but feel intimidated by them.

"Rapidmon!" Henry shouts. "You know why they're here! Don't let them make the first strike!"

"Miracle Missile!!" Rapidmon unleashes a volley of missiles from the launchers on his back at the Alterna Mekanorimon. The soldiers manning the guns on the Humvees follow suit with repeating thump of their 50-calibers. Their targets disperse in all directions at great speed before the rabbit's missiles can reach them. Most of the missiles hit the pavement, while a few try in vain to follow their targets. Gatomon smiles, unsheaths her scimitar, and jumps off the building to join in. Biohazardmon takes to the air once again and heads straight for the building itself. The assault on Hypnos as begun.

Gatomon has the opponent she wants to fight right in her sights, the rocket firing rabbit. Rapidmon spots the cat Digimon clad in red armor running towards him. "Rapid Fire!!" he lets loose two missiles from his arm cannons.

"Heaven's Charm!!" a cross of light appears in front of Gatomon and then forms into a transparent rectangle. Rapidmon's missiles collide with this shield and are destroyed with no chance to even slow her down.

"You'll have to do better than that, bunny boy!" Gatomon increases her running speed and tightens the grip on her weapon.

"I'm ready for you!" Rapidmon brings is arm cannons up to deflect Gatomon's approaching strike. However, he fails to notice the Alterna Mekanorimon flying in on his right flank. The soldiers and security guards that see it fire their weapons but the bullets that manage to hit it just bounce off. A twin-barreled sub-machine gun pops out of it's left forearm and fires multiple controls bursts at them as it flies by. Gunning a few security guards down. Putting its right shoulder forward, the mech rams the Humvee near Rapidmon. Then using its right arm flips the it into the air. The gunner is thrown from the vehicle and hits the ground hard. The sound of crunching and scrapping metal is heard as the Humvee comes down on top of Rapidmon. The gun bunny falls on his back and the Humvee lying upside down on his chest. All he can see is the hood of the vehicle and stunned looks of the soldiers faces inside it.

"I think we need some help here!" Rapidmon blurts out. The sound of more scrapping metal is heard and the front of the Humvee separates from the rest of it. He sees Gatomon looking at him with killer intent in her eyes, her scimitar raised in the air set for a downward diagonal strike. Knowing he doesn't have much time, Rapidmon pushes himself up and begins to roll to the right. Gatomon dives down and slices a chunk of Rapidmon's shoulder pad off. The cab of the Humvee lands right side up, or as right side up as it can be without a front end. Gatomon smirks and leaps away as her opponent spins around to face her. A hiss is heard approaching as the two soldiers exit their once whole vehicle and run as fast as they can. A missile strikes it and it pops like a firecracker. The passenger is able to avoid being blow away, but the driver isn't so lucky. He utters a death scream as he is swept up in a fireball and sent spinning through air. This same blast knocks Rapidmon to his knees. He turns his head and spots an Alterna Mekanorimon curving back around for getting ready for another pass, the missile housing on it's right shoulder closing.

Rapidmon growls, "Rapid Fire!!" he shoots two missiles at the Alterna Mekanorimon. To his surprise, the missiles actually hit it sending it to the ground. It tumbles a few times before coming to a stop. Unfortunately it easily gets back up. It doesn't target Rapidmon though, but instead targets the second Humvee.

The driver notices the enemy looking at him and slams on the accelerator. The thick tires squeal as the vehicle takes off running over the barricade in front of it. The Alterna Mekanorimon gives chase.

Rapidmon is about to pursue it, but then catches sight of Gatomon in the corner of his eye. "Lightning Paw!!" the cat Digimon's attack sends small pieces of concrete in all directions as she misses her opponent who took to the air. "Can you fly!?" he taunts.

"Come down here and fight!" Gatomon yells as she shakes her fist at him.

"Will I do?" a female voice replies.

"What?"

"Bunny Blades!!" Antylamon rushes Gatomon's left flank. Her left arm turned axe collides with her scimitar as Gatomon just barely brings it up to block. The tall rabbit swings her other arm turned axe it too colliding with the scimitar. Forcing the white cat back.

"I'll take care of her. You deal with those machines," Antylamon directs the orders, or more like request, to Rapidmon.

"You got it!" Rapidmon soars off and lands a good right hook to the closest Alterna Mekanorimon preventing it from firing a volley of missiles.

Gatomon spins her scimitar and extends her left claws. "Another rodent to skin."

"You'd be foolish to underestimate a Deva," Antylamon slides her right foot back and readies her axe arms to attack and deflect.

Gatomon does a mocking gasp, "A Deva… Oooo, I'm so scared."

Antylamon simply narrows her eyes and then smiles when see feels the power of a modify card enter her system increasing her strength and agility.

At a safe distance, next to her mother, and among a crowd of people starring at the pillars of black and white smoke and listen to the echoes of gunfire and explosions; Suzie finishes swiping a card through her D-arc. "Please, help Henry and daddy,' she says in her much improved speech. She hears what sounds like an approaching jet and look up to see WarGrowlmon fly overhead. Suzie can't help but cheer at the sight of more help on the way. Even Mrs. Wong smiles at the sight, though she still can't shake the immense worry in her heart.

Janyu watches the battle below and in the sky through the window from the Hypnos building. A thought enters his mind as he does.

"Isn't it a little dangerous here? Shouldn't we move somewhere safer?" he asks wanting either Yamaki or General Masoto to answer.

"It's armored glass so we shouldn't be in too much danger," Yamaki answer, but just then their view of the battle is blocked as a winged figure pops up in front of them. Biohazardmon extends his left scissor blade leaving it closed. Yamaki drops his lighter as he watches him get ready to send his blade through the window. "I hate being proven wrong."

Everyone tries to run as the armored window shatters as if it was just cheap glass. Biohazardmon reaches in a grabs hold of the one he wants, Yamaki. He kicks himself away from the building with the mission's secondary target in hand.

Renamon can feel the rumble of the battle as she approaches the Hypnos building. Rika riding on Guardromon's back is flying close behind her. She lands on the roof of the same building that Biohazardmon and Gatomon did when they first arrived. She looks out at the battle. She sees Rapidmon having mid-air jousting matches with two Alterna Mekanorimon. He fires a couple of missiles at them in-between charges . Sometimes he hits one, but most of the time his enemy shoots them down with their twin-barreled sub-machine guns, or avoids them all together. She spots another Alterna Mekanorimon chasing a swerving Humvee. The gunner unloading the 50-caliber at it. She sees Antylamon and Gatomon exchanging blows, then she sees Biohazardmon flying away from the building with a dangling Yamaki in hand.

"It's a nightmare…" Rika says as Guardromon gently puts her down.

The yellow vixen's eyes narrow, "Guardromon be ready to catch Yamaki." She points at the distant winged Digimon and captive.

"Uhh… yes milady!" Guardromon answers.

"Renamon, what are you planning…?" Rika's question is interrupted as she sees her partner's sword glow white and lose it's shape.

Renamon's sword transforms into a long spear with a metal pole. The tip is a straight point with small grappling hooks placed around it's base. With her new, but the same, weapon she runs to the edge of the building and launches herself.

Rika tries to tell Renamon to wait, but can't in time.

Guardromon turns his booster on. "Please, milady remain here. I'll be back to pick you up shortly. You're partner is full of surprises isn't she?" the rust colored machine Digimon flies off.

"Yes… she is," Rika quietly states. She is again left behind. This pattern is making her feel uneasy, and worst of all unwanted.

"What do you want from me?" Yamaki asks his captor.

Biohazardmon tosses him in the air and grabs him by the scruff of the neck with the same hand. He brings up his scissor blade and opens it up. A clear answer to Yamaki's question.

With her eye on her target she points her spear in the direction of Biohazardmon. She hits the side of the spear's pole. The tip fires. A chain attached to the tip jingles as it seems to trail out of the spear pole with no end of it in sight.

"UGH!!" Biohazardmon feels the sting of the spear tip as it stabs right into the arm that he is using to hold Yamaki. This forces him to drop is intended victim.

"Ahhh," Yamaki can feel the rush of air as he starts to fall to the pavement below. The sound of a booster gets closer to him. He feels two hands catching him gripping onto both his jacket and shirt. He then hears a friendly voice.

"I've got you! You're safe now!" Guardromon turns and flies back toward the building where Rika is.

Renamon lands on the ground and yanks down on her spear. Biohazardmon is yanked down as well when the chain attached to the spear tip in his arm tightens. He is sent plummeting to pavement and collides with it, hard. A grey cloud of dust bursts from the impact point.

The chain quickly returns the tip to the pole of the spear with sharp click. Renamon draws her focus on the Alterna Mekanorimon chasing the Humvee. She hits the side of the spear again and sends the tip racing towards it. The chain raps the around its arm and the grappling hooks on the tip clamp down on the chain. She gives the spear a little tug to get the machine's attention. It responses to the 'tug' with its own 'tug' that sends Renamon hurling right towards it. Just like she wanted. The chain around the Alterna Mekanorimon's arm glows white and disappears as Renamon changes her weapon back the her sword. She grips her blade with both hands. She slices upwards when she reaches the mech. With a pop and a metallic screech the head component splits in half. Renamon lands and slides to a stop. Her defeated enemy hits the ground like the dead weight it has become and explodes.

"One down, two…" Renamon notices yet another Alterna Mekanorimon firing into the windows of the building, "make that three to go." She snaps her sword upwards preparing to take on the now prioritized enemy. That is until she hears the roar to jet engines and a familiar voice.

"Incoming!" WarGrowlmon shouts his random battle cry. He clasps his hands together and strikes the Alterna Mekanorimon firing into the building on the top of the head with thunderous crack. He hits it enough force to cause its HUD, (Heads Up Display), to actually quit functioning. It tumbles down to the ground. Even though it lands on its feet it looses its balance and has to catch itself to keep from falling down. It doesn't move as it tries to get its HUD to reactivate.

"Atomic Blaster!!" WarGrowlmon fires his signature attack from the cannons on his chest right down on his adversary. The concrete melts as the duel beams dig there way into the man-made ground until the energy is released into a small concentrated explosion. A cloud of light grey dust hangs around in the spot. The Alterna Mekanorimon emerges out of the cloud. Its HUD still not functioning, but now its has the additional problems armor plating that is partly melted and a leg that has to be dragged.

Renamon looks at the red Digimon hovering above. She is reminded of how unusually strong he can be at any level. "Atomic Blaster!!" she watches him fire another round at the enemy. This time the beams melt holes in its armor allowing the burning energy access to the insides. It is blown apart.

Inside the building Janyu, Henry, General Masoto, his sergeant, and two other soldiers rush down the stairwell. Any sense of safety the building provided them is now completely gone.

"What's the safest way out of this place?" the General asks.

"There are plenty of side emergency exits on the ground floor. I'm guessing that's our best bet," Janyu answers.

When they reach the ground floor one of the soldiers opens the door carefully and checks to see if the halls are clear. They are so he motions for them that it's safe to exit the stairwell.

Janyu looks around a bit, "this…" the building shakes violently and the sound of an explosion inside the building vibrates through the halls.

"What was that?" Henry asks.

Meanwhile out front, "Lightning Paw!!" Gatomon's thrusts her glowing claw towards Antylamon. She raises her axe arms and blocks the hit. She can feel the claw draw blood as she is shoved back. Both feel the ground vibrate as the Alterna Mekanorimon WarGrowlmon was fighting explodes.

With a smile Antylamon says, "it seems you're losing this fight."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," Gatomon replies. She then sees one of the Alterna Mekanorimon fighting Rapidmon being pushed around by gunfire and hears "Double Impact!!" being shouted.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure about it," Antylamon chuckles.

"So you think you can cause trouble in my town and get away with it?" Beelzemon states in his most intimidating tone of voice as he hovers down next to a panting Rapidmon. "You doing okay?" he asks the battered green rabbit.

"Oh, I'm doing just dandy," Rapidmon answers between breaths. "Having the time of my life. You're late… again!"

"Hey cut me a break! I just followed the trail of destruction." He points towards the pillar of smoke coming from the train yard. "Found those bums there." He points his thump towards Kazu, Kenta, MarineAngemon, and Gennai riding down in one to the tiny Digimon's famous heart-shaped pink bubbles.

"Did he just call us bums?" Kazu asks.

"Hey there's Rika," Kenta points out. "Go ahead and set us down there, MarineAngemon."

"Okay!" the tiny mega level Digimon directs the bubble down to the roof where Rika, Yamaki, and Guardromon are.

Yamaki talks with Riley on his headset, "Riley, two of the enemy Digimon are down. How many are left?"

"What do you mean sir?" Riley answers back. "All we see are the two the bio-emerged in the train yard."

"What? Five more emerged out of the Digital Field that appeared outside the building! Can you track them!?"

"No sir."

"How can that be?"

"Because Alterna's Mekanorimon don't use any special attacks," Gennai answers as he steps onto the roof from the vanishing bubble. "So they don't give off any excess energy for you to track."

"That's just perfect."

"You okay?" Rika asks Gennai.

"Yeah," he rubs his arms," but my whole body's still tinkling."

"Hey there foxy! Looking good!" Beelzemon calls out to Renamon, who just sighs.

"Uhhhh, can we focus on the problem at hand here?" Rapidmon asks as the two Alterna Mekanorimon they're facing ready their sub-machine guns.

"Right, right," Beelzemon says with a smile as his arm transforms into his Death Slinger. "Come on you tin cans. Impress me."

Renamon smiles and gets ready to help Antylamon when see notices a streak curve around behind WarGrowlmon. She knows who it is. "WarGrowlmon behind you!" she warns as loud as she can.

Hearing her warning the red dinosaur/machine Digimon spins around. "Bio Shock!!" Biohazardmon's electric paralyzing attack races from his outstretched fist. WarGrowlmon raises his arm which is hit by the attack, but it doesn't have the same effect it did on Gennai earlier.

"My arm feels numb," he stays as he swings it back and forth to get feeling back in it.

'Interesting. That's the first time I've seen anyone resist my attack like that,' Biohazardmon contemplates. The sound of three sets of rotor blades cutting through the air echoes in the air. The helicopters, two Cobras and one Super Stallion, head towards the battle.

"This is Dog Star Three," the pilot of the Super Stallion states on the radio.

"Rodger Dog Star Three. We read you," General Masoto answers using a hand-held radio he got from one of the soldiers.

"We have your reinforcements and are currently inbound on your current location."

"Negative Dog Star Three. LZ is too hot. Find another location to land. I repeat LZ is too hot."

"Rodger. Moving to safer location for dust off."

"Iron Dove 1 and 2. Move in to provide cover fire for ground forces.

"Rodger," the pilots of the Cobra Attack Helicopters reply in succession. The Cobras head for the Hypnos building, while the Super Stallion turns to move away from the building. However, Biohazardmon watches it do so and an idea enters his head. Electric sparks form around his hand.

"No!" WarGrowlmon shouts as he realizes the green Digimon's intent.

"Bio Shock!!" the attack bolts from Biohazardmon's fist right at the Super Stallion. WarGrowlmon takes off like a shot after it.

"Incoming! Left side!" The co-pilot warns too late as the cluster of electricity makes contact with the aircraft. The main rotor grinds to a stop and the helicopter starts to spin.

A distress calls comes over the radio, "This is Dog Star Three! Our main rotor is down and our instruments are gone. We are going down! I repeat we are going down!"

Screams of panic fill the streets as people scramble in all directions, desperate to avoid the out-of-control Super Stallion heading right for them.

WarGrowlmon catches up to the spinning helicopter and grabs hold of it. The momentum of the aircraft's spin cause him to spin along with it. He fires his thrusters in the opposite direction of the spin as hard as he can. Him and the helicopter stop spinning, but they are still heading for the street packed with cars and running people. He then spots the one thing he needs more than ever at this point, a clear intersection. His thruster put out a quick burst to give just enough increase in altitude to clear the line of cars. The Digimon keeps a secure grip on the helicopter, even with his arm still feeling a little numb, as he lands in the intersection. The talons on his feet dig into the asphalt as he slides for what seems like miles, but is only a short distance before he comes to a stop. He now finds himself in an awkward position balancing himself on one foot while holing the helicopter with it's tail end sticking straight up in the air. This scene continues for a few still minutes.

Taking a breath of air, WarGrowlmon regains his balance and stomps his other foot down. He sees the pilot and co-pilot starring at him. He smiles and gently puts the Super Stallion down in the intersection. The sound of applause is heard as soldiers safely exit the incapacitated aircraft. The co-pilot steps out and gives him the thumbs up. The big red Digimon can only blush and scratch his head.

Back at the battle the Cobras unload their chain guns on the Alterna Mekanorimon, but the bullets have to effect on the mod'ed machine Digimon.

"Get out of here and leave these guys to us!" Beelzemon complains at the Cobras.

"They're just trying to help," Rapidmon defends.

"They're just getting in the way! That's what they're doing." Beelzemon points his Death Slinger at one of the Alterna Mekanorimon. "This is how it's done! Corona Blaster!!" he fires an energy beam that severs its arm upon contact. The machine Digimon turns and returns fire with its sub-machine gun. Beelzemon and Rapidmon split in different directions to avoid the fire. "Rapid… OW!!" the gun bunny's attack is thwarted by the other Alterna Mekanorimon as it flies back slashing his back.

"That hurt!" he angrily declares.

Renamon rushes in to try and help, but has to deflect Biohazardmon's blade as he swoops in and takes a swipe at her. She counters with a few fast swings of her sword. The sound of clashing blades is amplified as Gatomon's and Antylamon's duel moves in closer to where they are. The yellow fox and the tall rabbit find themselves back to back facing off against their opponents.

"These guys sure are giving us a work out," Antylamon jokes between huffs.

Renamon simply nods her head in agreement. Her blue eyes following every bit of movement Biohazardmon makes.

"it's been fun playing around with you," Gatomon taunts, "but I'll be taking your head soon."

"Still overconfident I see," Renamon shouts from behind Antylamon.

"Why shouldn't I be?"

"Tri-Beam!!" As if on queue Rapidmon sends a triangle-shaped beam of energy into the side of the one-armed Alterna Mekanorimon. The side with the missing arm. The attack causes it to pop like a heated soda can.

"That's why," Antylamon replies with grin.

Gatomon eyes narrow. She looks up and her lips curve into a devious grin. 'Why is she smiling? Is she out of her mind?' the lengthy rabbit wonders.

"Yeah! Three down, two to go!" Rapidmon cheers.

"Two? I only see one left," Beelzemon points out.

"What? But there were five of them."

"If there were five of them, then where's the fifth!?"

The sound of machine gun fire can be heard from deep within the building. All of the Digimon outside come to a realization.

"This whole battle…" Antylamon begins.

"…Was a diversion!" Renamon finishes.

"Duh," Gatomon adds.

Gennai can hear the gunfire inside the building as well. "Yamaki! Get your people out of that building! Now!"

Yamaki looks at Gennai for a brief moment, "Riley! Tally! Get out of there!" he orders through his headset.

Riley throws her VR set down as she climbs out of her lowered seat, "Tally come on!"

They, and a few other technicians, run as fast as they can out of the control room. The sound of gunfire had already prompted them to leave. Just before she leaves the room, Tally triggers the fire alarm. Henry, his father, and one of the soldiers with them hear it go off as they exit the building.

"We lost again," Henry quietly says as more sub-machine gun fire is heard. They run outside and join the General Masoto, his sergeant, and the other soldier taking cover behind the limo parked around the side of the building.

The fifth Alterna Mekanorimon burns its thrusters as it races down the series of hallways. Knocking over and breaking objects in its way, and tearing gashes into the walls. The lights on the ceiling shatter as it passes them. A precise map of the building on its HUD directs it towards the Hypnos computer core. A bulky oval shaped device is hooked onto its right claw, a bomb. It comes to an intersection in the hallway and stops. Two Hypnos agents are guarding the heavy door to the computer core. They pull out their side arms and fire. The bullets can't even dull its green paint job. A panel on its left shoulder opens up, and it fires two missiles at the door. The Hypnos agent's final screams are overshadowed by the door's deafening destruction.

The Alterna Mekanorimon walks, or more like stomps, its way into the room housing the computer core. It guns down a few unfortunate scientists who did heed the fire alarms warning. It moves over to the large object with dozens of thick cables attached to it. The bomb is placed at the base of the core. A red light comes on and starts to slowly flash. This task done, the Alterna Mekanorimon activates its thruster and leaves the way it came in.

"Everyone get away from there!" Gennai yells out as loud as he can.

The fifth Alterna Mekanorimon crashes through the front doors. "You'd better run," Gatomon states before she jumps on the back of the machine Digimon. Biohazardmon and the other remaining mech take flight and vacate the area.

"Go!" Renamon shouts. The Digimon start to flee from the area. Beelzemon has to catch Terriermon as he de-digivolves at the worse possible time. Terriermon curses himself for doing so. Antylamon uses her long legs to leap over the decorative brush, de-digivolves to Lopmon (on purpose), and then ducks behind the small concrete walls that house the brush. Renamon slides behind the same wall Lopmon is behind. She notices that she and Lopmon aren't the only ones using this wall as a hiding spot. A few surviving security guards are hiding there as well. She puts her hands together and makes a sign with her hands that she use to do as Taomon. "Talisman Spell!" A barrier appears around everyone nearby.

The red light on the bomb begins to flash a bit faster.

"Get down and cover your ears!" Gennai commands as Rika, Kazu, Kenta, and Yamaki lie down and cover their heads. Guardromon repeats what he did the night before by putting himself between the Tamers and the impending danger. Beelzemon, carrying Terriermon, lands on the roof and de-digivolves into Impmon. Gennai takes a deep breath, and makes the same sign with his hands that Renamon just did. "Talisman Spell!" a similar barrier appears around the roof of the building.

The red light on bomb starts flash even faster.

The two Cobras clear the area, and the Humvee comes to a stop near Renamon's location. The three soldiers leave the vehicle and head for the shield she just created. They know a safe spot when they see one. Noticing them, she gives them an opening to enter through. After they get inside she closes the it, and then closes her eyes. The Digimon fox puts all her focus on making the shield as strong as she can.

The red light on the bomb goes off and a green light comes on. The bomb detonates. The Hypnos computer core incinerates in a ball of fire. A sharp thunderclap is heard throughout the entire city.

The intense noise hurts WarGrowlmon's ears as he feels the ground shake. The people in the area are knocked off their feet.

The towers of the Hypnos building actually rock back and forth as an explosion tears its way through the front of the structure. The blast also makes it way through the lower roof between the towers. The shockwave breaks every window in a five block radius. The Humvee is flipped onto its side. Thick clouds of dust roll through the front lot. Renamon and Gennai put everything they have left into maintaining their shields as a rain of debris falls down on to them.

Suzie's mother holds her tight as she struggles to keep on her feet as the ground shakes. Tears roll down her face as she fears to worst for her son and husband.

The window to Takato's hospital room window rattles, then cracks. A bad omen that came too late. Takato can't see anything but the biggest plume of smoke he's ever seen. All he can hear is a rumble and car alarms.

(To be Continued…)


End file.
